Sweet Stasis
by StokinDembers
Summary: When Elita One awakens from stasis, she finds that happiness is again just beyond her reach! Optimus Prime is gone, having become one with the Allspark in his selfless sacrifice to spark the new lives upon a revived and thriving Cybertron. Elita's only comfort: she can hear her lover's voice inside her spark, speaking and guiding her into a future she could have never imagined!
1. Awareness

_Okay my precious Prime readers!_

_First off...**(WARNING)  
If you have clicked and are ****new**** to my (aka: StokinDember) stories, I recommend clicking to my profile page and reading first "Starry Surprise" and then "Restored"! If you do not, you most likely will be confused in reading this fic, but suit yourself! **_

_That being said, I now address my returning readers!_

_This has been a long time coming for you OP/E1 fans and I sincerely apologize for that! Ever since the conclusion of the Transformers Prime series with the movie that was put on the hub a while ago, my mind has been in a complete overwhelmed whirl! To say I was **highly** satisfied with the film is describing my emotions on the subject lightly. It was by far one of the most incredible TF movies I've seen!_

_However, if you have in fact SEEN the Transformers Prime Beast Hunters movie, you are already well aware that its very awesome ending has unfortunately put me in a MAJOR dilemma for poor Elita One! It has taken me a good while to come up with a way to still make a happy ending for my favorite Transformer couple, (because I will accept nothing less!) and satisfy all you readers as well in the process. But finally, inspiration has struck, and therefore I give you: Sweet Stasis!_

_Though mainly centered around Elita One, this story will feature all of the remaining characters within the TFP universe and elaborate on the fresh beginnings of Cybertron as new lives have been sparked and rules and high archly must be put into place. :) _

_Hope you all enjoy! _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the transformer characters, just the plot._

* * *

**_Sweet Stasis: _**

Chapter 1: Awareness

* * *

Being within the confines of a stasis lock is an experience like no other. If Elita One had to describe exactly what it was like... the closest she could come to an explanation of it in human terms was that it resembled something close to an endless dream. There was no time in stasis, no passing of days... no darkness, only light. Only a bright, warm and welcoming light.

In short, Elita One was immersed within her own perfect world, where everything was calm, wonderful, and safe. She was completely alone, save for her memories which accompanied her in special glimpses that passed through her consciousness and played before her optics whenever she summoned them. Memories of her past, her friends, her missions, her purpose... her lover.

The first time Elita One had ever woken from stasis lock, she'd been looking up into the bright blue optics of the great Optimus Prime. It was that image, that _perfect_... tender, lovingimage of him staring adoringly down at her, that had stuck with her through all the Decepticon troubles that had followed. She could recall the moment with the utmost clarity within her mind whilst in the depths of slumber...

()()()

_Elita One's eyes dilated and she blinked a few more times before her gaze swung from side to side of the ceiling in perplexity.  
_

_"Where am I?" she asked out loud.  
_

_"With friends," came the soft reply. His voice had brought a flash of recognition to the femme and her eyes darted over to meet the source of the gentle, reassuring sound. The sight of Optimus Prime was enough to enlighten Elita One's eyes twice as bright as before and a smile flitted across her face._

()()()

It had been the start of a remarkable adventure upon the planet known as _earth_ and as far as Elita One was aware, it was upon that planet that she still currently rested, locked tightly away in a secluded location where Optimus Prime alone could find her. But Elita did not spend her time in stasis lock dwelling upon what her loved one was doing without her. She spent it enjoying what she could remember of his company within her mind...

To her, his presence within her memories was real. He was _there_ with her, constantly, and his company was warm, comforting, and all encompassing. However, they were _just_ memories. That was... until...

Somewhere within the deepest depths of her sleep, a stirring began to take place within her spark. Her memories of Optimus Prime's words or her recollections of instances where she had been with him began to take on a life of it's own. He said things that she did not recall him having said before, he did things that she was certain he hadn't done!

Slowly but surely, an awareness of this strange phenomenon began to take route in Elita One's consciousness. Generally, she let the memories continue to roll through her processor like a movie in her mind which she simply sat back and enjoyed, but now everything was changing...

()()()

The memory Elita One was currently immersed within was a pleasant one. She had come to meet with Optimus, at the time called "Orion", inside the great Hall of Records where the young Prime was working as a librarian. He and Elita One had spent many cycles together within the giant library going through history and talking about the Primes of old. They were doing so now.

The sights, the smells, the feelings, everything was exactly as she remembered. Optimus.. no, _Orion_... was sitting beside her at one of the many studying tables with a holobook lain out on the desk. They both sat close looking over it together with interest.

"Solaris Prime was a great femme of power and wisdom," Elita said gently, "I wish one day that I should be so fortunate as to be like her," she admitted dreamily gazing over the pictures of ancient historical drawings and carvings found of the legendary figure. Orion's optics shifted from the holobook to give her an intense, yet tender stare.  
"You already are..."  
Elita laughed at Orion's outrightly far-fetched amount of praise.  
"In so many ways," Orion persisted.  
"You're so sweet," Elita replied, patting his large arm gratefully.  
"You don't believe me," Orion noted with a curious cock of his brow.  
"No," she responded with a smile. There was a moment of pause, and then, suddenly, Orion closed the book and turned fully towards her to take both her hands in his.

But, wait... this wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to smile ruefully and continue his reading. At least... wasn't that how the memory went? Yes she thought so, but this...  
"Elita," Orion's hold on her hands was soft and tender as his metal fingers traced over her palms affectionately.  
"I love you," he declared. Elita One could feel her spark hammering inside her chest.

But HOLD ON! None of this had truly happened! Or was this a mixture of memories blurred together? Was it her imaginings? Her day dreams coming to life? Elita One's subconscious struggled to grasp what was happening and pull out of the moment but Orion's grip on her hands had some sort of strange power, locking her tightly in place.

"Elita, hear me," he said, his tone taking on a stern desperate sound, "I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter what happens, I love you," he professed. Elita stared, gaping at him in shock and perplexity. This was wrong. It was too fast. Orion had always been too shy to say how he had really felt towards her. It wasn't till much later during the civil war that their relationship had begun to blossom!

"Do you believe me?" Orion pressed, jogging her mind back to the present... or memory... moment? Whatever it was!  
"Elita, do you believe me?" he questioned, squeezing her hands tightly. Elita struggled in sheer panic. She was no longer simply watching a memory take place, she was _IN_ it, _subject_ to it and trapped within the body of her past existence. But Orion's optics were bright, piercingly so, and through his gaze was a window to the kind soul in whom she trusted dearly. She stopped struggling.

"Yes... Yes Orion. I believe you," she answered, her eyes sparkling with perplexity.  
"Then come with me," he said, standing abruptly. Elita rose to her feet with him and was guided along by his hand from the study table and back towards the maze of endless ancient holobook shelves.  
"Where are we going?" Elita One asked in pure confusion. She was completely lost and uncertain of what was going on.

Nothing like this had ever happened to her before amidst the confines of her stasis, but she had to trust in her friend... her lover. Whether he was a memory, a figment of her imagination, or something else entirely, she wasn't sure. But it _was_ **him**. And he would never lead her astray.

"I have something to show you," Orion replied seriously, his stride swift and decisive.

...

* * *

_(Reviews would be very appreciated! :D)_


	2. Awakening

_Thanks for clicking guys!  
I hope you were intrigued with my first chapter and are ready to go on this enthralling story with me! I for one can never pass up a good Elita-Optimus Prime story, and I guarantee you, this one will be nothing like you've read before! :D _

* * *

Chapter 2: Awakening

* * *

Try as she may, Elita One could not produce one single idea as to how a pleasant stroll down memory lane had taken such a dramatic turn into the unexpected adventure that Orion was now leading her on. She was positively sure that what she was currently experiencing had never happened before but could not explain why it was now.

Everything Orion was saying and doing, despite the fact that she had not expected any of it, was still totally and unreservedly _him_. His gestures, the way he spoke, his words, his expressions, even the way he walked. All of it. There was simply no way that he could be a conjured figment of her imagination. It was both frightening and exciting, but then again, was most of what Elita had ever done in her lifetime been any different? Not really. It was because of this reasoning that Elita One was going along with this strange phenomenon.

With her hand still clutched in his, Orion continued to guide her steadily, striding determinedly, through the countless rows of holobook shelves. They traveled out of the history section, which they had previously been reading, and past many other genres until they reached an area of the library in which Elita could not recall having ever seen before.  
"Where are we?" she asked, turning about to survey her surroundings. To her surprise, none of the holobooks were labeled, nor was there any sign of which genre they were in.

It was then that Orion released her hand and began searching through the shelves, his bright blue optics hunting swiftly for what he sought. Elita watched him work, taken with the amount of intensity in his eyes and the purpose of his motions. If she could choose one word to sum up the entirety of who Orion- who Optimus Prime was, that word would be _passionate_.

In every aspect of his life, he was entirely and unwaveringly passionate. About the Autobots, about freedom and equal rights to every sentient being, _and_ about her. That was the part that she had spent the longest time trying to fathom. How had _she_, of all femmes, managed to capture the spark of someone as great and noble as him? It still made her spark thrum warmly in gratitude and pleasure. Then, Optimus pulled forth a holobook and opened it, skimming through the pages.

Elita leaned around his shoulder to peer down at the book's contents, placing her fingers gently on his arm. But the writing upon the pages was old cybertronian, a language of the ancient Primes in which few alive could still read. Elita, was not one of them. Scrunching her brows she shot Optimus an uncertain glance. As far as she knew, he was never able to read it either... But when he stopped on a certain page and his optics traced upon the lines as if analyzing them fully, Elita was taken aback.

"You can... read that?" Elita inquired.  
"I can," he replied. Elita wanted to ask more questions as to when he had learned, and what he was reading, but it was then that he held it down for her so that she could gaze upon a picture. It was a picture of the Well of Allsparks, where all source of life on Cybertron was produced.  
"For millions of terracycles, it has been so that when a bot offlines, his spark becomes one with the Allspark, where their life continues on in a new form. In short... another transformation," Optimus spoke. Elita One smiled.  
"Optimus... this is common knowledge to most," she replied gently. She did not realize until after she let the name slip, that she had called him by his future title, rather than the one he currently used within this memory's time frame. However, Orion did not seem to notice. Yet again, another oddity.

"Of course," he smiled back, "But there is more," he promised, drawing Elita nearer into his side by wrapping an arm tenderly around her. Elita felt her spark thud in her chest rapidly at the close contact, her body tingling with a warmth that could not be imagined.  
"More?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Have you ever wondered what would happen should a bot still living, become one with the Allspark?" he inquired. Elita could safely say she had never thought of that.  
"Well... no. It's impossible," she replied. But with one look at Optimus's curious expression, she suddenly wasn't so sure.  
"Isn't it?" she amended, less certainly.  
"It's improbable, but not impossible," he replied steadily. Elita felt a shiver tingle through her systems. He spoke as if he _knew_... first hand.

Optimus turned another page in the holobook which he held and continued to read the text. Swallowing, Elita's gaze traveled from the book back up at him with wide, questioning optics.  
"Optimus?"  
There was a long pause, as the Prime stroked his large hand thoughtfully over the page he was reading. Finally he spoke.  
"Being joined with the Allspark without having tasted death is a strange and mysterious thing. It leaves the bot with a connection to the physical world, as well as establishing a new one with the untouchable. He becomes a doorway between the two, able to operate in both forms. In short, he becomes one with Primus... with Cybertron itself,"  
Elita's processor struggled to comprehend the things Optimus was speaking about.

It seemed utterly impossible considering there was no account of it ever having happened before, nor history texts claiming that it even _could_, yet on the other hand... it made perfect sense. As Elita muddled over this new information, Optimus suddenly replaced the holobook back onto the shelf and turned fully towards her, taking her hands in his once more.  
"You must not forget this once you've awoken. Remember what I say," he ordered seriously. Once she'd woken? What did that mean?  
"What?"  
"It is time to be awakened Elita. Remember what I have told you. Promise me," Optimus ordered, just as seriously as before.  
"Alright, I promise," Elita said, still failing to grasp the fullness of what he was saying. Optimus nodded in satisfaction.

He then released one of her hands and placed his flatly atop her chest, just over her spark chamber. The result of the contact was a sharp, almost painful jolt that seized Elita's entire being.  
"AH!" Elita cried, shocked and frightened, looking to Optimus in bemusement. Again, Optimus pressed his hand over her spark chamber and the sharp jolt returned, more intense and painful than before. Elita shouted in agony, her entire subconscious feeling this sensationally harsh tugging at the core of her spark. It became harsher and harsher until the sensation even began to suck away at the back of her processor. It was painful, but what was worse, Elita had no idea what was happening! Fear threatened to seize her, but Optimus Prime's gaze was direct and piercingly calm.

With one last, startled cry, Elita was swallowed into utter blackness...

* * *

_(Uh oh! What is going to happen next? If you want more fast, please leave a review!)_


	3. Alone

_Chapter three people!  
Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! I hope to acquire many more in the upcoming chapters! _

* * *

Chapter 3: Alone

* * *

Elita One jolted awake with a loud cry. Her spark sped a million miles an hour, thundering out of her chest. What happened? Where was she? Her eyes swept frantically back and forth in front of her, taking in the fact that she was trapped behind glass. Elita could not recall ever having a fear of tight spaces but right now, it was downright traumatizing!

Had the Decepticons captured her? She screamed out loud, banging against the thick glass with as much force as she could muster in such small confinement. The pod responded by making a soft beep, and the glass began to lift, the hiss of fresh air rushing in at her. The pod door lifted away and Elita's cooling tank gasped in the freezing cold air.

She sat upright hastily, her eyes sweeping around her surroundings anxiously to find that she was within some sort of rock cavern. It was very dark, save for a shaft of light that spilled in from a certain direction that must have been the exit. Carefully, Elita lifted herself from the pod and slid a leg out. Her body felt heavy and tired, as if she'd just woken from a million year slumber. Had she? Elita struggled to remember... but her mind was a total blank.

As soon as her peds touched the hard rock ground, Elita One eased herself into a standing position. Her optics swept around the cave suspiciously, searching for any sign of danger, straining her audios to listen for any evidence that she had company. However, she found herself surrounded by complete and total silence, broken by the occasionally haunting sound of strong winds whistling into the cavern.  
"Hello?" Elita spoke out bravely, wondering if any kind of response would be made. But none came.

Taking a deep breath of air through her in-takes, Elita took her first few steps towards the dull light filtering into the cavern. Following it, Elita made her way to the edge of the cave's opening where the sight of magnificent, white covered mountains awaited her. Nothing but white sparkling stuff and mountains could be seen for miles, and to make matters worse, the cave she sat atop was on a cliff side. The drop down was excellently severe.

Elita One took an overwhelmed step backwards and leaned a hand against the cave wall to steady her suddenly weak joints. There was no sign of life anywhere she looked, only gray skies, rocky mountain sides, and this strange, sparkling white substance.

She was utterly alone.

_Think, Elita, think! _she berated herself, clutching her forehead with an unsteady hand. What could she remember? There had to be some sort of explanation as to how she had been brought here and why. But try as she might, her processor refused to offer up even the slightest bit of help. Her mind was a completely blank slate. Then...

()()()

_"Elita, hear me,"  
The strange yet familiar male voice had a stern, desperate sound.  
"I love you. I always have and I always will. No matter what happens, I love you,"_

()()()

The voice hit like a hard pound to her processor. Instantly her head began to ache, and the words echoed crystal clear over and over again. That voice... She recognized it, but who was it? Try as she might she could not recall... But where was she? If this male voice had professed his love for her so passionately, why was he not here to help and comfort her? Why was she all alone?

Randomly the wind picked up speed and began beating against her metal plating roughly, small chunks of hardened white balls pelting off her chest and shoulders. Wherever she was, the weather was vicious. Could her body withstand the cold if she were to head out in search of someone to help her? She needed answers, and she wasn't going to get them sitting by herself inside some Primus-forsaken cave.

Strengthening her resolve, Elita One determined that she would descend the mountain top, and get to the flat valley below where hopefully she could see a greater expanse of distance and choose a path from there. Gritting her denta, she spied out the nearest jutting rock from the cliff face and planted her ped slowly upon it. Testing its sturdiness and finding it satisfactory, Elita applied her whole weight and began to lower herself down.

Her journey down the mountain was a long and frightening one. More than once had her ped slipped and caused her to have a near spark-attack. But finally, she made it to the bottom and began her trudge through the knee high, cold, white crunchy stuff. The wind and the white balls continued to pelt away at her as she went, chipping her armor and blurring her vision. If possible, the sky had gotten even grayer, and the temperatures had dropped further.

How horrible of a person did one have to be to deserve such a cruel series of events? Lost, cold, and tiring fast, Elita One forced herself to continue her trek through the mountains, pure determination the only thing fueling her onwards...

* * *

_Kind of sad and dreary, I know... but don't worry! Some bot finds her and makes things ALL better! Any guesses as to who that is? Leave your ideas in the review box! _


	4. Alarm

_Hi readers!  
I want to thank my reviewers and all those who have favorited my story! It means a lot to know my writing is appreciated! With that said, here you are! _

* * *

Chapter 4: Alarm

* * *

Life in the Autobot earth base without the rest of the Autobots' company was a hard thing to adjust to for the medical officer Ratchet. Finding some peace and quiet to accomplish his more complicated projects had been a hard thing to come by back when everyone was present and the entire place was full of activities. Now that Cybertron had been restored, and the rest of Team Prime was away doing important missions of their own, Ratchet's only companion was the silence.

He hated to admit it, but he was becoming lonely. Sure, he had been the one to choose this post in the first place. When Optimus had given him the decision, Ratchet had decided to stay on earth and continue his many studies. He certainly was continuing many earth studies and discovering more and more things of interest each day, but that didn't change the fact that Ratchet was beginning to long for some familiar company. And it had only been two earth days since he had last seen everyone! Was he going crazy?

Whatever the case, he already missed yelling at Bulkhead to not touch things, or getting shout "I NEEDED THAT" after an inevitable accident with his equipment took place. He missed ordering the kids to turn their blasted video games down and to find something quieter to do. He missed being able to tell the team to watch their backs when they left on dangerous missions and he missed when he had to fix their dents and provide medical assistance for them upon their return. But most of all, Ratchet missed Optimus Prime.

His oldest, closest friend was gone. _Permanently_. That reality alone had been the hardest for Ratchet to adjust to and he still found he could not think of his leader without becoming choked up and needing to cease whatever it was he was doing.

Optimus Prime had given his life in the most noble way imaginable. Having absorbed the Allspark into his own Matrix during the final battle for Cybertron, the Prime had no choice but to sacrifice himself if new life was to ever be born upon their home world. Ensuring the existence of many more future generations to come was more important than any one life, Ratchet knew, but that didn't make Optimus Prime's sacrifice any less magnificent. Any less heroic.

Now that the many megacycles of hardships over with once and for all, instead, finally being replaced with a long awaited peace, it seemed unfair that Optimus Prime did not get to be a part of that hard won victory. Still, knowing that the great Prime was experiencing an eternal rest of his own within the Allspark was a great comfort to the old medic.

...

Ratchet stood at one of his highly advanced computers, having it run scans over the most recent rock specimens which he was studying. From his time on earth, Ratchet had already learned so much, but a drive to discover was hardwired into his being, and therefore he would never quit searching for new mysteries to uncover.  
"Fascinating," the medic beamed, his bright blue optics flashing in wonder at the intricate crystals hidden within the rock's core.

Many scientific instruments had taken over the expanse of the base, and large inventions cluttered every room. To the average eye, the place would have been seen as a hopeless mess, but to Ratchet it was organized chaos. Everything was exactly where he knew it was, and had been put there for a specific reason. It was within this explosion of gadgets and technology, that the old tracking computers still sat, operating at full capacity.

Ratchet had made the wise decision to leave them running, since there was no telling what new life signals would appear on the scanners in need of investigation. Just because the war was ended and Megatron was technically no longer considered a threat, it didn't mean Ratchet was about to let his guard fully down. So far, the tracking computer had not once gone off during Ratchet's stay, but that was all about to change...

A sudden beeping drew Ratchet out from his concentration on the crystalized rock. Jerking upwards from his previously crouched position the medical officer turned his head back and forth, searching for which machine exactly was the cause of that sound. Rising from his seat, Ratchet moved past heaps of mechanical junk and spare tool boxes. Glancing around, Ratchet grit his denta. It would be impossible amidst all these technological inventions to find that _one_ beeping alarm. Then... it hit him. He knew that sound! And what a familiar one it was!

"The scanners!" Ratchet shouted to no one in particular. Shoving past the nearest couple boxes in his way, and just managing to avoid tripping over several tools on the floor, Ratchet reached the computer and activated the screen. Sure enough. A signal beamed bright and loud. The bright light on screen was located in Asia! Ratchet blinked. Wait, Asia? Why would there be a... oh. His optics widened in dawning remembrance.

"Elita One..." he breathed.

* * *

_Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Elita's rescue is coming soon, don't worry! :D _


	5. Alright

_Wow, thanks so much guys! Your feedback about the story means everything to me! I'm very happy with the reviews that I've gotten so far, and hope I continue to please all of you! Now, onto the next chapter..._

* * *

Chapter 5: Alright

* * *

The blizzard was only getting worse into the night, and though Elita One had walked a significant distance, her travel was being greatly impeded by the strong winds and heavy snow fall. It was with fright that she was beginning to notice her joints were stiffening up. The cold was too much for her circuits and while the harsh bite of the wind continued to hound her, making each step a huge effort, she knew she could NOT give up. If she stopped moving, she would surely parish in this storm.

_Just one more step, just one more step._

She repeated the chant over and over in her mind, giving her something to think about other than the freezing temperatures and the ice patches that were starting to form over her armor.

_CINK_

In alarm, Elita realized that her right knee joint had just frozen completely and would not budge. Being thrown suddenly off balance and already as weak as she was, she fell to the crunchy white ground with a _thud_. Landing on the soft cushiony snow was actually more of a relief than the idea of having to stand and keep going. The temptation to let herself stay there until darkness took her was unbelievably powerful.  
"I HAVE to do this!" she shouted out loud, desperately encouraging herself any way she could. "Get up, get up!"  
Still, every bolt in her body protested. Doubts flooded her processor like terra-sharks to a bleeding victim.

_What if I don't find anybody and I freeze to death anyway? _

_I should have stayed in that cave until this storm passed. What was I thinking? _

_Can I turn back? No, it's too late. I'd never make it back up that mountain! _

_Why is this happening to me? _

_What have I done that I should be locked away in some pod and stored in the wilderness?_

_ Will I even want to know? _

_Why can I not remember anything!? _

Suddenly, the sharp pain from earlier returned to Elita One's processor, the same sensation of blows being hammered into the back of her head repeating itself over and over. Screaming in agony, she clenched her optics shut tight, and when she did, Elita One saw images flashing before her mind's eye...

()()()

_A large, fine looking red and blue colored mech with kind blue optics and prominent features had turned fully towards her and wrapped her hands tightly in his.  
"You must not forget this once you've awoken. Remember what I say," he ordered seriously, "It is time to be awakened Elita. Remember what I have told you. Promise me," the mech ordered, his optics burning with an intensity she had never seen before._

()()()

The processor pains came to a complete stop, and Elita One was left clutching her head, gasping for air and trying to understand what it was she had just seen. Was it a memory? Was it a dream? A vision?

Whatever it was, she had recognized the handsome mech's voice instantly. It had been the same voice in which she had heard during her last painful episode! And what a _fine_ mech he was too! So _he_ was the one who loved her? But what was his name? And furthermore, what had he been wanting her not to forget? It seemed very important, and now Elita One could not help but panic more upon the discovery of even more mysteries surrounding her past!

"Please Primus, help me!" Elita croaked out, her spark wrenching in distress, "I'm about to die here in this storm and with no clue as to who I am!" she cried out. She was on the brink of spilling energon tears when something very bright randomly flashed into existence, punching a brilliant hole of light into the darkness surrounding her. Gasping, Elita stared up in shock as she perceived what appeared to be a the swirling vortex of a ground bridge!

And from it emerged the silhouette of a single bot, walking forward towards her...

Help had come. It was with that comfort in mind that the cold finally finished it's work and Elita One fell to unconsciousness...

...

Ratchet had pinpointed the exact location of where Elita One's life signal had been exhibited on the computer's world map and activated a ground bridge right away. The medical officer had no idea what kind of situation he was running into. It could be that some hiding Decepticons had managed to find her, and that she was once again in very deep trouble! Come to think of it, that was highly unlikely considering the advanced cloaking pod that had held Elita One, Ratchet had gone through the lengths of making himself.

No one should have been able to find the sleeping femme. Not even himself! Optimus Prime had wanted her location a secret, known only by the Prime himself for the purpose of keeping his lover and her spark power safe from those who would seek to abuse it.

Ratchet had not even remembered until now that Elita One still existed. So much had happened since she'd been put back into stasis for her own safety that all memory of her was quite forgotten. Had Optimus Prime himself even neglected to remember her? It seemed impossible, considering the bond the two shared for one another, but perhaps the Prime been far too busy with the conclusion of the war to be reminded of her before his passing?

Whatever the case was, Ratchet felt a stab of guilt in his spark for the femme. He had to get to her right away, before someone else did...

The swirling green and blue whirl of energy beamed to life and Ratchet did not hesitate to charge into it. Activating his wrist sword, the medic prepared for anything, but what he did not expect was the frighteningly cold wind that washed over him, nor the blur of snow falling from the black sky. Turning on his chest's head lights, Ratchet let the search lights sweep over the snow blanketed terrain. It was then that he spotted her.

Her body was collapsed in the snow and she was not moving. With a jolt of fear, Ratchet raced quickly over, his large peds leaving humungous footprints in the snow. Leaning down beside the femme, the medic quickly noted the build up of frost all over her metal body, as well as the dangerously dim lighting that glowed from her energy depleted circuitry. She was in grave condition, but she was alive.

Retracting his weapon, Ratchet leaned down to scoop the frozen femme into his arms in the most gentle way. He had no idea how long she had been out here, nor how much she had already endured that night.

"Elita, if you can hear me, you are safe now," Ratchet spoke calmly, walking back into ground bridge's portal,

"I'm going to take care of you. Everything will be alright,"

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed the update! :) Be sure to leave some more reviews! _


	6. Answers

_Alright folks,  
This is where things shall start to get interesting! Not to mention, the chapters will most likely be getting longer due to the plot's thickening! So, hope you guys continue to enjoy what you read and I look forward to getting your reviews!_

* * *

Chapter 6: Answers

* * *

Upon Ratchet's return into his science lab, it became apparent to the medic that the cluttered lifestyle he'd been keeping up around his work space was now not so functional as it used to be. Having some type of obstacle to stumble over each step wasn't very helpful when trying to get an unconscious femme to his medic table clear across the lab.

Still, Ratchet managed it and, with a heavy grunt, was able to set Elita One onto the berth without causing further damage to her already battered body. Looking her over and beginning to connect energon tubes, Ratchet had many questions swirling in his mind. How long had she even been out? How far had she walked from where her stasis pod was? Oh yeah, and how did she get OUT of the stasis pod? It was designed to keep her permanently _locked_ in stasis until someone from the outside punched in the pod's control codes and woke her, codes which were only known to Optimus Prime...

An eerie shiver went down Ratchet's core, and he paused momentarily till it passed before concluding his work with the stabilizer hook ups. Once this was finished, he did a scan of her internals and was relieved to find that the cold had hardly reached any of her biomechanic organs. However, a lot of ice had frozen around Elita's primary joints, and so, lighting his handy blow torch, Ratchet started his work to melt the freeze away. He expected that Elita One would wake any time now.

...

Slowly, the world came back to Elita One in a blurry whirl of colors, lights and sounds.

The first thing she noticed upon regaining her senses, was that she was no longer cold. In fact, her armor felt very warm and her systems read that she had full energy. HOW? Shifting, Elita opened her optics to take in her surroundings and found that she was lying atop a medical table with her arm attached to a feeding tube. She blinked in surprise, and spent a moment to recall what had last happened to her. Her memory came relatively quickly.

Someone had rescued her!

She had been lying immobile in the freezing cold weather, and a ground bridge had appeared from no where with a bot who walked through it. Someone had found her! Sitting up abruptly, the femme swept her eyes over the large room she currently was within. It appeared to be a very cluttered science lab. Now that she had a better hold on her senses, Elita One's audios steadily began to pick up on the sound of movement in the corner of the room behind a bunch of tall boxes. Who was it exactly who had found her? Someone who meant her harm? Was it someone she happened to know from her past?

"He... hello?" she offered tentatively.  
"Hmm? Oh! You're awake! Be right over!" responded a pleasant sounding male voice. Elita One swallowed as she heard a loud crash and a swear, followed by a series of mumbles she couldn't discern. Finally, the bot rounded the corner of technological equipment and sighed sympathetically at the sight of her.

"Elita One... it's been a while," he greeted tenderly as he approached. His plate color was mostly white but with red trim. He was definitely a medical officer, as she could tell by several markings on his armor and a distinct faction sign glinted on his forehead. Elita let out a slow breath of relief. He seemed friendly, and he obviously knew her.  
"You have no idea what a fright you gave me, seeing you in the snow like that... what happened to you? How did you get out of the stasis pod?" the mech asked hastily.

Elita's optics widened in realization.  
"So _you_ were the one to put me in that pod!" she gasped. The mech blinked in confusion.  
"Yesss..."  
"Why? Who are you? Why would you do that? Why was I locked away?" she asked, the questions spilling from her mouth before she could stop them. The mech took a startled step back.  
"Elita... calm down," he advised softly, "You're getting all worked up and frankly, I'm very confused. You're telling me you don't remember me?" he questioned.  
"NO! I don't remember a single thing!" Elita cried, "Please help me! I woke up... and I was in this cold, dark cave on the top of some Primus-forsaken mountain!" she shouted her spark pulsing rapidly within her chest.  
"I don't know who you are or how you know me, or who I am... I know nothing!"

...

Ratchet's jaw dropped open in complete shock of this revelation. This was NOT good news. And to make matters worse, Elita One was becoming entirely too worked up. At this time, with her body still de-thawing, she couldn't afford to strain herself.  
"Alright, I understand, calm down," he said hastily, coming forward again to place a hand on her arm. The poor femme was in serious distress and Ratchet hated seeing her this way. If Optimus Prime were here, Ratchet knew that the Prime would have taken her into his arms and held her for a good long while until she finally relaxed. But Ratchet was no Optimus Prime, and this femme wanted to be given some answers, not to be held.

"My name is Ratchet... and I assure you I am a friend. Before I answer any of your questions, I want you to tell me everything you remember, from the moment that you woke up..." he prompted softly, "I just may be able to tell you why you've lost your memory, and determine if and when it will come back," he explained.

Elita One took a deep breath and nodded slowly, regathering herself.  
"Alright, this is what I remember..." she began. Ratchet pulled up a metal cargo box and sat down on top of it, getting himself comfortable for the telling of her story.

...

She started from the beginning, doing her best to describe the state of panic in which she had awoken and the sharp processor pains she'd experienced, along with the strange voice that had spoken in her head, later followed by a brief vision of getting to see the mech who had actually been spoking to her. Elita noticed how Ratchet's brows had shot up when telling that part, and thought it peculiar how he insisted that she describe the mech from her vision in every detail. When she finished with her account, ending with the part where she had seen the ground bridge, the kind medic sighed thoughtfully.

"What a fine mess this is," he mumbled, running a hand against his face plate. Elita did her best to wait patiently but his silence did nothing to reassure her frazzled nerves.  
"Well? What of it all? What happened to me? Who was that mech in my vision?" she questioned.

"The mech in which you saw..." Ratchet began warily, "His name is Optimus Prime..."

Elita felt a thrum inside of her spark the moment the medic had spoken the name. It was an odd reaction, one which Elita felt was entirely inappropriate, considering she could hardly remember this mech being spoken of, but her spark had reacted... like... _it_ remembered. Such a feeling of warmth, appreciation and adoration beamed from within her towards this name-towards this mech, that Elita was practically overwhelmed by it. And then Ratchet continued.

"... He is dead,"

* * *

_Well, way to drop the bomb Ratchet! Good going! NOT. lol ( as if I'm not writing him. lol) _

_Come back soon and check out how this conversation ends. Will Elita One ever get her memory back? Should she? Or is it better she not remember for the sake of being spared a broken spark? Give your opinion and leave a review! :D _


	7. Astonishment

_Hello all!  
Next chapter is here! Thanks again for all those who have reviewed! I love reading what you all have to say! _

* * *

Chapter 7: Astonishment

* * *

Elita One's spark sputtered within her, flickering weakly as all strength seemed to drain from it. Elita clutched her chest tightly and winced in pain. Such strong emotions and yet her mind was not even fully acquainted with who this Optimus Prime was- or had been.

"I'm so sorry," Ratchet murmured, "But there's no sweeter way of saying it," he confessed with a sad sigh.

"I feel as if my spark is dying within me," Elita confessed, "How could my body have such a strong reaction, when I do not possess hardly any memories as to who this Optimus Prime is?" she inquired.  
"Bonding is a powerful thing," Ratchet responded softly, "It's something your body does with or without permission from your mind," he explained,  
"In this case, I am quite certain there was never a tighter pair of lovers than the likes of you and Optimus Prime,"

Elita One looked down at the ground in wonder and sorrow. Even if she could not recall ever personally experiencing the throws of love, just imagining it was enough to make her realize what a devastating thing it would be to have it so viciously ripped away. On the other hand, Elita One felt immensely guilty for not feeling more emotion than she was. If he had been her all-time most amazing lover, then he deserved to be remembered and properly lamented by her...

"Tell me more about him. How did he die?" she pleaded.

...

Ratchet himself found it a rather difficult thing to have to bring up the sore wound that was still aching inside his own spark, but for the sake of Elita One, he would do it. He still had no idea how or why she had lost her memory, and her account of all that had happened to her did not explain how it had been possible for her to awaken from stasis. That being said, it was simply impossible to determine if the femme would ever receive her full memory, since he had not the slightest idea as to what had taken it away.

If she wanted to know about Optimus Prime, then by Primus, he would tell her all there was to possibly to be said about him.

"Optimus Prime was the great leader of the Autobots. You and I are a part of that faction. For many millennia we fought against our sworn enemy, the Decepticons to prevent the evil Lord Megatron from taking over our home planet Cybertron, and destroying everything good upon it," Ratchet began.

"The civil war waged for ages, and eventually, our planet could not withstand the chaos upon it any longer. In a last attempt to save Cybertron's core from our enemies, Optimus Prime launched the heart of our planet, the Allspark, into the far depths of outer space, hoping to keep it far out of Decpticon reach," Ratchet explained. He took his time in making certain everything he said wasn't too fast, and that he was easy to understand.

So far, Elita One seemed to be taking all this information in stride, but Ratchet didn't expect her calm facade to last much longer.

"During the last hours of the war, Optimus recovered the Allspark, but to ensure that it did not fall into the wrong hands, he joined the Allspark to the Matrix of Leadership within his chest. It was imperative that the Allspark be returned to its place within with the Well of Allsparks to ensure that new life could be born upon our planet. Now you must understand... once the Allspark had bonded with the Matrix of Leadership, there was no separating them..."

This was where things got heavy, but Ratchet hurried on.

"In short, Optimus Prime sacrificed himself to the Well of Allsparks so that there could be many more future generations on Cybertron to come," he finished.

...

There was no denying the story was remarkable, and the fact that her lover, this great Optimus Prime, had been so brave and self-sacrificing for the good of their home planet caused a deeper appreciation than Elita One could ever remember feeling to vibrate within the depths of her spark. But there were still many things she did not understand.

"Ratchet, if I am an Autobot, why was I not there to witness this final battle? I should have been fighting alongside Optimus," she stated.

The older medic reached a hand up to rub at his forehead for a moment before answering.

"You are a special femme Elita One," he stated.  
"Uh... thank you?"  
"No not that wa-well yes, that way too, but-" he took a deep breath to steady himself, "Just listen,"

Elita nodded.

"You were born from the Well of Allsparks with a very special, very _powerful_ ability placed inside your spark. The gift you possess could very well have dictated the outcome of the war. No one knew this better than you, and the idea that your power could possibly fall into Decepticon hands was too horrifying for you to ever let happen. As result, back in the beginning stages of the war, it was decided that your body should be locked in stasis and hidden away so Megatron could never find you," Ratchet explained.

"So I've been locked in stasis for millennia's..." Elita breathed out, her optics wide in shock.  
"Well, not quite. You see, not too long ago, Megatron's second in command, Starscream, learned of your whereabouts and nearly succeeded in weaponizing your spark power. It was only because Optimus Prime was able to rescue you that crises was averted. However, it was your wish to return to stasis, since the war was not yet over and the threat of being captured still lingered. So, I built a stasis pod for you, and Optimus Prime himself chose a location in which to hide you. That is where you were left, and that is where you woke," the medic informed.

Elita struggled to comprehend how locking herself away in a stasis pod had been her preferred choice of action, rather than wanting to stay in the war and fight with her lover till its bitter end. Was she that much of a coward to wish to avoid her problems instead of face them? How selfish of a warrior had she been? The idea sent a shiver of self-doubt and disgust through Elita's frame.

"The pod you slept in was programed so that your stasis could only be broken when a code was typed in from the control panel on its outer shell. What I want to know is how on _earth_ you managed to awaken without outside influence," Ratchet spoke up.

Elita One had no answers for him there.  
"I'm sorry, but I have no idea," she sighed.  
"Then I am afraid I can not give you any well educated estimates about if your memory shall ever return or not," Ratchet replied solemnly.  
"I understand..."

Silence ensued and both mech and femme sat quietly, deliberating on their thoughts.

Then, Ratchet stood with a grunt. "The fact that you are here now is a miracle. There was not even the slightest possibility that I would have found you on my own. Optimus Prime was the only one who knew of your exact location and since he's... _gone_, it is quite possible that you would have remained locked in stasis forever,"

Elita One blinked, finding the prospect of such a fate quite frightening. She only wished she could know what had saved her from it.

"You are still an Autobot, Elita One, and though there is no war to be waged, there is plenty happening upon Cybertron as we speak. Thousands of new lives have been sparked and those of us who survived these long years of battle have been working tirelessly to form a new government. We are currently standing upon a small planet called earth, where I run my science operations. If you feel lab life would bore you, I can open a space bridge and have you sent to Cybertron. It has been far too long since you've last seen home, and I don't blame you if you desire to see it right away," Ratchet stated, "I can put a call in to a friend and have you transferred first thing tomorrow. Team Prime would be happy to welcome a warrior such as yourself,"

In all honesty, Elita One felt things were moving far too fast. Her spark was experiencing so many different emotions of astonishment that she had begun to go numb. All this new information about her past, and the world as she knew it was extremely overwhelming. She could feel her systems loosing energy just thinking it all over.

Apparently, Ratchet noticed this and swiftly continued.  
"Why don't I show you to a berthroom where you can rest and think it over...? Your energy is decreasing significantly and you deserve a nice recharge," he offered.

Elita One felt ridiculous at the idea of needing to recharge when she had been asleep for many megacycles and had missed out on so much already, but she could not deny her body's plead for rest, and so she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Ratchet, for everything," she said slowly, her optics dimming with low energy.

"Just follow me," Ratchet smiled warmly, motioning her after him.

* * *

_Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review and let me know if it met your expectations! :D_


	8. Amazing!

_Hey guys! Chapter 8 here! Ready set go! _

* * *

Chapter 8: Amazing!

* * *

The small berthroom in which Ratchet had offered to Elita One was perhaps the only tidy room within the entire base. Not a box or a tool lie about and the surfaces were clean.

After the medic left her to herself, Elita sunk down onto the berth and lie down.

What a horribly cruel first day she was having. Her processor was on information overload and her spark could hardly cope with all the different ranges of feelings and emotions that streamed through her. Even with some of the missing pieces of her past now put into place by the generous medical officer, Elita felt as if her world was still breaking around her.

The fact that she still, after everyting she'd been through, couldn't remember anything was frightening. What if she never got her memories back? Whether or not this medic Ratchet was a past friend of hers, it didn't change the fact that she felt like she didn't know him. She would have to get to know him and anyonce she'd once been acquainted with, all over again! They would be nothing more than strangers to her.

And if that wasn't bad enough, learning that her only lover, Optimus Prime, had become one with the Well of Allspark, was threatening to crush her with depression. How awful was it, that she should have once been in love, and felt the glee of someone loving her in return, only to loose all recollections of it, and never get it back?

Elita One began to cry. They were silent tears, but they fell none the less, and with each energon droplets that fell so did her hopes of fitting into this world. It was after a good long while, she finally succumbed to her body's pleads for sleep...

()()()

She was inside an old energon drink shop. It was bright out, and the light's rays beamed through the windows. Elita One sat at a table for two by herself, watching the other transformers walking in and out with their hot orders of sweetened energon, and the pairs that were sitting around talking happily with one another. Soft music was playing, quiet enough to not compete with the sound of the customers talking, but loud enough to be recognized. It was one of Elita's favorite songs.

Looping her hands around her warm energon mug, she brought the drink to her lips for a nice long swallow. When she set the mug down, someone was standing at the other side of the table. Elita blinked, taking in the sight of the magnificently robust mech standing before her. He was tall, much taller than her. If she were to stand now, the top of her head would reach to about the middle of his chest. He was by far the most handsome mech Elita had ever lain optics on, and to top it all of he was smiling softly at her.

"May I sit with you?" he inquired.  
"Yes," Elita responded, probably a little too eagerly. The mech took a seat, still smiling genuinely. A moment of silence passed between them, where they both just sat staring at each other. Right when Elita began to feel a tad bit awkward, he spoke again.

"You've forgotten me," he stated sadly. Elita stiffened.  
"I suppose I have," she replied. The mech continued to look at her, though his smile had lessened slightly.  
"I was aware that loosing your memory might be a side affect of awakening you from stasis," he admitted. _That_ was when it dawned on her.

This was _Optimus Prime! _

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Elita recognized him. He was no longer the meager mech he had been in the flash back she'd seen. No, he was much larger. As if he had gotten a significantly powerful upgrade. But the colors were unchanged: red and blue. And his eyes shone with the same amazing mixture of passion and tenderness.  
"Optimus..." she breathed out in shock.  
"I know you're scared, and that you feel overwhelmed," he continued, "That's why I am here," he informed, now lifting an open hand onto the table to slide it over towards her, "I need you to trust me," he beckoned.

Elita looked down at the hand he offered and slowly set hers within it. When he clasped her hand in his it was the most amazing feeling. Like part of her that was missing had just been found.

In a whirl of colors and distorted images, Elita One found herself in the very next instant standing on the edge of a large abyss. She reeled back in surprise only to find that Optimus was standing just behind her. He encircled her waist carefully in a reassuring embrace.  
"This is the Well of Allsparks," he announced, "The berth place of you and I, and every other cybertronian being to walk this planet. It is here that Primus molded and formed our sparks, putting within us the qualities that best define who we are...and it is here you will find your memories again,"

Elita gaped down into the deep hole, her blue optics widening in wonder.

"But Optimus, the Well of Allsparks is where you go to die. How do I know that if I go down there I won't join with it?" she inquired.  
"This is not the _real_ Well of Allsparks, Elita. This is the Well of Allsparks within your mind. This place serves as the memory capsule of your processor. You cannot join with it, because it is only a figment in your minds eye," he explained.

"Amazing..." Elita breathed, "So how do I get down there?" she asked curiously, trying to spy out any possible stairs that might aid her in her descent. However, before she could spy any, Optimus Prime's grip around her waist increased, followed by the sound of transforming metal and the loud boom of ignition blasting into her audio receptors.  
"Wai-what? AHHH!" Elita shouted in shock as she was ripped up from the ground and sent rocketing through the air. Optimus's hold on her remained firm and Elita craned her neck about to see that he had a set of jet pack wings sprouting from his back.  
"You can fly?!" she shouted to him in surprise. Optimus Prime's only response was a slight chuckle.

They plunged deep into the darkness below and slowly but surely, Elita's optics began to adjust to the dim lighting. It was a giant tunnel, full of glowing cables and circuitry running along the walls. The lights pulsed brightly, becoming more and more vibrant the farther they flew along. Then, they came to one large arch... and when they rounded the corner, Elita gasped. A ginormous ball of radiant light flooded her senses, blinding her temporarily. It got bigger and bigger as they neared and soon Elita perceived that Optimus intended to fly them right into it.

"Optimus, wait," she pleaded, apprehension festering in her gut. She wasn't ready! What would happen should they crash into it? It was too big and too bright!

"Optimus!" she cried, but he ignored her protests and in a flash they had flown straight through. Pure encompassing light burned into Elita One's processor and the last thing she remembered was a sensation of fullness.

()()()

Elita woke with a start, springing up from her berth and gasping. She remembered! She remembered everything! The war, the battles, her acquaintances, everything! Swinging her legs over the berth's edge, Elita jumped up and ran for the door.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" she called, eager to inform her friend of what had just happened! It was simply amazing!

* * *

_Well, did you all like that? Personally, I love writing Optimus Prime's interactions with Elita. He is so sweet and so tender towards her. In Transformers Prime, they show you clearly Optimus Prime's capacity for care towards his team members and the children, but having him interact with a lover shows an even deeper side of him! _

_Leave reviews and let me know if you're still enjoying it! I'm sorry the chapters are so short but I am limited for time and updating every day I hope makes up for it! _


	9. Alive

_Hey guys! Things are getting interesting! Thanks for checking back and I hope you like this chapter! _

* * *

Chapter 9: Alive

* * *

When Elita One found Ratchet, he was dead asleep, seated at his desk with his head planted on top of whatever it was he had been working on. She approached quietly at first, and decided to go with the gentle, arm squeeze approach. However, before she could get close enough to do so, her foot accidently smacked into a box full of parts and the effect was a loud clatter which jolted Ratchet from his sleep immedietly.

"What!? Who?! Where?!" he barked, flinging around in his chair wildly before realizing it was only Elita One.

"Goodness... you gave me quite the scare," he chuckled.

"I am sorry," she apologized sweetly, a tender, warm smile on her face. Ratchet picked up on the glimmer of familiarity he saw sparking in her optics and sat up straighter.  
"How was your recharge?" he inquired curiously, "Anything else come to memory?"  
"Ratchet, that's why I wanted to wake you. I had a dream while I slept...and in it, Optimus Prime met me... He showed me to where my memories were, and when I awoke... I could remember everything!" she expressed, "the war, my stasis, who you and the rest of my friends are- absolutely everything!"

Ratchet jumped up to his feet in excitement.  
"This is wonderful!" he rejoiced, then cocked a brow, "And completely unheard of. You said Optimus Prime led you to your memories?" he asked in confusion. Elita nodded eagerly and proceeded to explain her dream in full detail.

When she had finished accounting her most recent dream, and while Ratchet sat pondering it in amazement, Elita suddenly began to remember back to the dreams she'd had even before she had awakened from stasis. Images of sitting with Optimus Prime in the library, and him leading her through the many holobook shelves to find the information about the Well of Allsparks, all filtered through her mind.

"Ratchet, I know how I woke up from stasis," Elita said her eyes widening as she recalled it all with clarity. Ratchet looked up from his musings and stared at her.  
"You do?"  
Elita nodded.  
"Optimus woke me," she explained. Ratchet's brows narrowed in scrutiny of the idea, but Elita continued, "In the dream, he put his hand right over my spark and I felt this horribly painful jolt through my entire body. The next thing I remember was waking up in the cave,"

...

What exactly was it that Elita One was suggesting? That Optimus Prime... was somehow able to take form within her dreams? It all seemed rather far-fetched to Ratchet but then again, the Prime had done many a thing in the past to surprise him before...  
"But how? How is that possible? Are you telling me that Optimus Prime is alive and can interact with you inside your mind?"

Elita hesitated, looking a bit unsure and finally just shrugged.

"I suppose that is the best way to describe it... yes. He has to be real. I have to believe he is... Otherwise I don't have anything else to live for..." she said, her voice fading to a mere whisper. Ratchet shuddered. He had taken Optimus Prime's death pretty badly, but he hadn't even considered not wanting to live any longer because of it. Elita One... she and Optimus had had a bond like no other. He couldn't even begin to imagine the pain she would feel, knowing she was separated from him forever, until her own offlining.

Swallowing, Ratchet nodded understandingly, "Alright... well, I believe you," he said, deciding then and there that he would prefer to think Optimus was still alive as well, whether he truly be inside Elita's mind or not. But still... how...? Ratchet's scientific mind simply HAD to acquire at least a few ideas as to how something like this could even be possible. Then it struck him.

"Wait a minute..."

Ratchet's optics widened and he swung back around to the nearest computer, typing into it and bringing up the display screen to scan through a bunch of logged in dates. Elita stepped up, tilting her head in wonder at what he was doing.

"Here it is!" Ratchet said in victory pressing on a specific date. "This was the day you were brought back online during the whole Starscream incident. I wrote all about it here..."

"You keep a journal?" Elita asked.  
"Of course I keep a journal! What kind of scientists would I be if I didn't have a journal?!" he huffed. Elita smiled and let the medic continue.

"It says... 'Optimus distributes his own energon for the purpose of rebooting Elita One's spark. Result: Success'. It's all right here! This is the answer!" Ratchet shouted in excitement.  
"What? What is?" Elita inquired eagerly.  
"His blood! It is inside of you! He used his own life blood energon to bring you back online and _that_ is how he can speak to you! Elita! He lives inside of **you**!" Ratchet said, turning to grab Elita by the arms.

...

Elita One's optics were wide and she blinked rapidly, taking in all the medic's words. It made absolutely perfect sense... She was so overcome with revelation that her spark throbbed with joy.

"That's how he's speaking to you! When your processor is in stasis, that is when he has most access to your mind! That's why you see him in your dreams!"

Ratchet was ecstatic. No doubt such a scientific discovery was blowing his circuits.

"Of course, there are still some technicalities I don't quite understand, like how is it that he can manage to influence his physical blood when he is one with the Allspark? There must be some way he discovered to do it..." Ratchet mused.

Elita smiled, lifting a hand to touch over her spark chamber thoughtfully. Optimus lived inside _her_. He was still _alive_.

* * *

_There you are! Sorry it was a day late! I'm going to be super busy these next couple days so I apologize in advance if I can't get parts out as consistently! _


	10. Adjoined

_Hello readers!  
As is evident, I took quite a few days off from writing this story, due to the business that happens around Christmas, so that being said, I'm back now and will be attempting to keep up my daily updates (if not daily then every other day). Thanks for your patience! _

* * *

Chapter 10: Adjoined

* * *

"Well," Ratchet sighed, turning about in his chair, "As much as I'd like to attempt studying your spark, and finding out exactly how this whole thing works, I made you an offer yesterday to take you to Cybertron to be with the others. My offer still stands," he assured kindly, directing a small smile towards the miraculous femme before him.

Elita One nodded.  
"Yes, I've been contemplating on that," she replied, "I believe I should like to go and see Cybertron, and visit those upon it. If Optimus's sacrifice initiated hundreds of more lives, I can imagine there are plenty new bots for me to meet as well," she deduced.  
Ratchet nodded, "Oh yes, plenty of new bots. All in need of much direction I dare say," he snorted.

Elita cocked a brow, "And why are you not there to direct them then? I should think a bot with your experience would be the best kind of teacher," she remarked. Ratchet laughed.  
"That is a very gracious way of saying I'm very very old and I'm being selfish to keep all my knowledge away from the youngins isn't it?"

Elita hadn't meant it to come out that way, but sure, if that's how he wanted to believe it...  
"In a way," she answered.  
"I can't deal with kids. You remember how impatient I get," Ratchet explained, "I wouldn't make for a good teacher. I'd be up to my optics in an overwhelming sea of sparklings who haven't got a clue. I'd hardly know where to begin,"  
Elita smiled understandingly.  
"Still," she insisted, an idea coming to her, "Perhaps you would be willing to take on not a class... but a pupil? Surely there must be a couple sparked bots on Cybertron who would appreciate learning what you do of science or the medical field," she suggested.

Ratchet pursed his lips in thought. After a moment of contemplation he began to nod.  
"You know, it's a good idea,"  
"Wonderful. How about I select a pupil for you when I go, and bring him or her back with me in a couple days time?" Elita inquired.  
"Well... I don't know, I think I should be the one to-"  
"Ratchet," Elita interrupted politely, "let's not fool ourselves. You are a perfectionist... and you will find not a single student out there who will be perfect. I think it best that I do the selection," she grinned. Ratchet shrugged. He couldn't really argue with that.  
"Very well," the medic chuckled. He then stood from his seat and began making a way through the mass piles of cargo boxes and inventions to get towards the communications computer.

"I am just going to put a call out to the team and let them know of your coming," Ratchet explained, turning the large machine on and gearing it up.  
"Well... I'd much rather it be a surprise," Elita interjected softly. Ratchet blinked.  
"A surprise?" he repeated.  
"Yes... I'd like them to be surprised to see me," she said.  
"Oh they'll be surprised to see you alright," he assured.  
"I just.." Elita sighed, looking down, "I guess I just don't want everyone to be expecting me and greeting me first thing when I come through. I want to have a moment to take in my home in privacy before everything begins..." she explained. Ratchet smiled.  
"Ah, I understand. Alright then,"

The medic turned off the communications machine and strode over towards the space bridge in his lab. It was _very_ large and looked _very_ hard to build. But Elita One could remember a time where they were quite common, all around Cybertron's atmosphere. Could it be true that finally, Cybertron would be rebuilt to its former glory? Elita could feel a sting throughout her whole spark, aching desperately for home. As Ratchet began firing the space bridge up to life, Elita swallowed. Her mind had began to plague her with all kinds of uncertainties. How would the others react to the news of Optimus Prime being alive, but only within her? They wouldn't be able to see or hear him, or continue to experience him like she would. Would they not find that to be unfair? What good would it do them knowing he was alive if they had no proof anyway? But what if it gave them hope? What if it made them happy to know he was alive in some way?

"Ratchet... " Elita spoke, "Should I tell the others about Optimus? Should I tell them he is alive inside of me?" she inquired.

Ratchet paused in his work and looked back over to her with unsure optics. Elita waited for his opinion but instead he said,

"I will let you decide. You are very wise, and I know you will make the right decision,"

Elita inwardly sighed. Not exactly what she'd been wanting to hear, but she supposed if anyone should make the decision, it _should_ be her. She was the one with Optimus's life blood inside her.

A loud blast of energy filled Elita One's audios and the beautiful colors of the space bridge flared to life, twisting and swirling in a flurry of blue and green vapors. The sight of such a marvelous thing never ceased to awe her.

"Enjoy yourself Elita One. Embrace the wonderful spoils of a victory we Autobots have striven so long for..." Ratchet said gently. Elita smiled gratefully at the medic. He was such a good friend. Stepping forward, the femme wrapped her arms gently around the red and white mech, embracing him for a moment in a gesture that Ratchet had not experienced in a long long time. It took him by surprise at first, but he sunk into it the next moment, and held her back until she broke away.

"I promise I will see you soon. And I will search tirelessly for the perfect pupil," she added with a smile before walking into the space bridge. The bright colors overwhelmed her senses... and then she was gone.

...

When Elita One emerged from the other side of the space bridge, she found herself stepping into what appeared to be a large court. Massively grand walls stood on either side of her, and the floors illuminated at her entrance onto them. Elita caught an emotional gasp in her throat. Cybertron was most indeed _alive_! She could feel it all around her. The life emanating from all the planet's slits and nooks was so powerful she could sense it vibrating through her peds and into her own body.

The skies greeted her before anything else, stretching out massively before her. They were glorious, the stars dotted and sparkling in a thousand different colors above... the distant sun shedding beams of light onto the thriving planet's surface. Elita perceived that she was standing atop a tower... and the tower had a spectacular view of the world below. Energon streamed in lakes once again. Light shone through the planet's crust, bright and remarkable. The very ground even altered and shifted to accommodate bots bellow that could only be seen as specks from this distance.

The sight before her was so outstanding, Elita One could hardly take it all in. Her spark hitched in racking sobs of ultimate joy and thankfulness. This was a sight she had once only dreamed of seeing again, and now it was right here before her. Elita sank to her knees whilst beholding the splendor that surrounded her senses, and wept. For a good long while she simply sobbed and allowed the sensation of her most desperate longing's finally and fully being fulfilled thrum within her. When she finally pulled herself together and pushed herself to her feet, Elita took a shaky breath through her cooling system and turned to analyze the tower on which she stood. When she did, she gasped. Standing before her was statue of the mighty Optimus Prime.

He was life size, and every detail was exact...

He stood on a pedestal with his legs spread apart in a strong stance, with one massive arm raised clutching a replica of the star saber. He held the sword high, its tip pointed upwards in total victory. With the other hand, Optimus held a model of the capsule which had once held the Allspark within it close to his side. The Prime's gaze was fixated not on the sword but beyond it towards the expanse of city, staring into the distance as if keeping watch over his homeland. Elita approached the lifelike model in awe. Fresh tears spilled out of her optics.

Here they were... not together quite as she had imagined, but none the less... still adjoined.

* * *

_Thanks readers for checking back and I hope you liked the read! Next chapter... the team will be making their entrance! Not to mention... NEW AUTOBOTS! Yay! (Some names you will recognize since they had not yet been used in the Prime series, and others I will make up. Hope you don't mind!) _


	11. Adjusting

_Thanks you guys for your reviews! _

_As usual, they are appreciated! _

* * *

Chapter 11: Adjusting

* * *

In the ruins of Iacon City...

Bumblebee stared before him at the massive reconstruction sight which Bulkhead and his group of construction drones were currently working on. Scaffoldings hung from the giant building's outer walls, drones pacing back and forth with various pieces of equipment and heavy loads of metal balanced between them. Bulkhead stood below, directing them here and there with occasional shouts and gestures. Bumblebee smiled as he approached.

A lot had changed within these past two days. There was just so much to be done on their planet now that the war was ended and its health had been restored. With just the seven of them, Bumblebee would have thought it impossible to get anything done within a decent amount of time, but thankfully it wasn't just them. Hundreds... and hundreds of lives had been birthed from the Well of Allsparks the moment Optimus Prime had given himself and the matrix to join with it. Bumblebee's spark still hitched in joy every time he recalled the glorious sight of those fresh sprouted sparks shooting like fireworks from out of the depths of the planet's core.

Now, those hundreds upon hundreds of sparked lives were all Team Prime's responsibility. It was their job to nurture and to act as guides to the bots whose souls and processors were empty slates, eager to learn. In the old days of Cybertron, before the war, each new spark was born into a certain caste, and two volunteer adults from that caste would serve as teachers to the new life, mentoring them to become experts of their craft until they were experienced enough to manage on their own. On earth, the two mentors might have been associated with the term "parents" to the humans.

However, today, things were far more complicated. With only seven of them here that were truly experienced adults, and Ratchet, the wisest of them all, decidedly removed from the teaching scene, Team Prime was forced to build a different type of teaching system. One that they could manage without being completely overwhelmed and that also was effective. The system was named: ( ) and it was incredibly simple. Bots were given three different crafts in which were absolutely necessary for each them to learn: Construction, Engineering, and Basic Combat. Bulkhead taught construction, Wheeljack taught engineering, and Ultra Magnus handled the Basic Combat training. There were side classes that the bots could take if they wanted to expand their knowledge and learn of other things, but these three crafts were the most crucial.

It was the construction class that Bulkhead was currently working with, using the drones as example aids for how things needed to be done, and supervising the students who needed his hands on guidance. Bumblebee begrudgingly admitted, he was having a hard time remember so many new names and faces, but each time he met someone, he filed a picture of their face and their information away inside his processor. Of the members Bulkhead's class, he could recall only four names off the top of his head, and they were: Mixmaster, Heft, Grindor and Longarm. Each were exceptional students, and extremely helpful to Bulkhead once they'd been taught the basics. It was mind boggling how quickly they picked up things.

"Hey, watch it there!" Bulkhead cautioned as Heft held a large piece of metal in his hands, swinging about to try and place it against the wall. Heft was a large bot, nearly as big as Bulkhead, and it was no doubt due to his size that caused him to be just a tad bit clumsy. Plus he was still learning to control his strength. None the less, the young bot didn't act concerned.  
"I got it, I got it!" Heft responded back calmly, though it was quite clear he didn't. Longarm, a much slimmer bot, hastily clattered over the scaffolding to grab the other side of the sheet metal, just barely keeping it from swinging and knocking into two drones standing there who were screwing bolts in.  
"Watch it you big oaf," Longarm berated, "You nearly flattened a couple drones,"  
"I don't need your help," Heft retorted, trying to pull the metal away to hold by himself.  
"Oh yes you do," Longarm snapped, tugging back in retaliation, "In fact, how about I just do this part,"  
"Oh no you don't! Let it go!"  
"No you!"  
"I said you!"  
"Alright, that's enough!" Bulkhead called up tiredly, silencing their arguing, "Both of you put it in place!" he ordered.  
"Do I have the consistency of this mixture correct teacher?" asked Mixmaster from where he was stirring a thick substance in a large bucket a couple steps away from where Bulkhead stood.  
"Yes you got it," Bulkhead replied, bending over to inspect the plaster.

Bumblebee watched the large group as they continued swarm around the building, making various repairs, but he dared not speak up and interrupt them. He had nothing of huge importance to say, just the mere desire to check up on them. Lately, he'd been serving as somewhat of an overseer. It was a strange position for him, since he was not used to being any kind of leader, but the others had quite literally thrust the role upon him, and since they were all busy with their own things, Bumblebee had humbly accepted.

Once he was satisfied that things were progressing brilliantly with the construction team, the yellow and black warrior moved away to transform and motor off for his next destination. Bumblebee couldn't have possibly described the thrill that raced through his core as the roads transformed before him, shifting and whirring to create the path he needed. As he traveled the main high ways of Iacon, Bumblebee could see in the distance Ultra Magnus teaching his class in military fashion. Lines upon lines of students stretched out upon an open expanse of space where combat training took place. Bots were learning how to wield their weapons, swords and guns alike, as well as handle themselves with their fists. Bumblebee couldn't have picked a better basic combat teacher than Ultra Magnus. His military mind and hard core, no nonsense attitude was no doubt getting across the serious importance of knowing how to handle your self and your weapons.

Up above, in the big black sky, Bumblebee noted the _Nemesis_ traveling steadily. On board were Wheeljack and his team, where he spent his time teaching them how the giant ship operated, and how to keep it correctly taken care of. Also on board was Knockout. Though construction, engineering and combat were the most important skills to learn, the former Decepticon- turned Autobot had not hesitated in beginning a class to teach a select few how to become medics. It was within the ship's medic station where Knockout taught his classes enthusiastically. Bumblebee hadn't quite ever pictured Knockout as a potential ally to their cause, but now that he was, it was safe to say the red medic was fitting in nicely.

Ahead, Bumblebee took in the sight of the Hall of Records. It was by far his favorite building, and it had been among the first of the structors to be repaired by Bulkhead. It stood beautifully, with freshly carved walls and a spectacular entrance. From the outside, the library was stupendous. However, when Bumblebee transformed to enter, what he saw inside the legendary building was a different story altogether. The whole place had been thrashed by the Decepticons in one of the last battles before the Allspark was launched into space and while Arcee and Smokescreen along with their clean up team had been working their best to bring to order what they could of the old holobook shelves, much of the information that once inhabited the library was lost. With a sad sigh, Bumblebee spotted Arcee up on the second floor, working beside Smokescreen to push a rather large holobook shelf back up. It looked heavy, so Bumblebee hastily jogged pat the crews of working younglings and up the nearest ramp. Coming alongside Smokescreen and Arcee, Bumblebee braced and pushed along with them, successfully bringing the bulky shelf to a stand.

"Just in time," Smokescreen greeted, clapping his hands together to remove the dust from them.  
"The place already looks a lot better than the last time I entered," Bumblebee praised.  
"Its appearance is only half the task. Replacing all the history that once was here is another matter entirely," Arcee responded with a heavy sigh.  
"We can do it. I know we can," Bumblebee encouraged.  
"Excuse me, where does this go?" inquired a small, female voice from down below. Arcee turned to look at the young femme student standing beside a tumbled over set of desk and chairs.  
"Over there is fine, Starlit," Arcee directed, pointing towards a corner of the room. Starlit nodded and with two larger, mechs, helped move the table and chairs where she'd been instructed. Smokescreen smiled down at the teams working below.  
"Aren't they amazing?" he asked, "Fresh from the Well and all of them are so eager to be put to work," he marveled.  
"It's as if the Well of Allspark's itself knew specifically the kind of helpful sparked bots we would need in order to bring Cybertron into the next stage of life," Arcee commented. Bumblebee mused at that, bringing his eyes from the tireless students towards the blue motorcycle femme. He could see the glimmer of sadness in her shining optics.

It was only after Smokescreen walked away that Bumblebee move forward to place a gentle hand on Arcee's shoulder. At his tender touch, Arcee's calm and collected facade came crumbling down. She dipped her head and began to shake with emotion as tears began to slide from her optics.  
"He should be here... to see this," she whispered shakily. Bumblebee moved closer, quite able to understand her pain, since he suffered from it just as intensely. Thoughts of Optimus Prime were ever present in the back of each of their minds.  
"He... he would be so proud," Arcee quaked, now turning away from the balcony and doing her best to keep her back to Bumblebee, attempting to hide her tear streaked face. It wasn't often that Arcee lost her composure, and Bumblebee knew she felt weak and vulnerable any time she did, but more than anything, he wanted her to know that he was there and that she shouldn't be ashamed in letting her feelings out from time to time. His grip tightened on her shoulder and he stepped up right behind her, lowering himself so he was more to her level.

He wasn't quite sure what he should say, or if anything he did say would make her feel better, so he simply stayed silent, looking at her with gentle blue optics.  
"It's just hard... Adjusting... you know?" she asked, her voice still trembling.  
"I do," he replied, "It will take time before any of us will begin to feel normal again,"  
Arcee nodded slowly, regathering herself and brushing away the evidence of her tears before turning around to face him.  
"Thanks Bee..." she said, not quite managing a smile but Bumblebee could see she meant to give him one. Bumblebee nodded and for a moment they just stared at each other.

"Bumblebee, this is Wheeljack, over,"

Bumblebee jumped, not having expected the sudden com. call to blare in his audio system. Shaking his head, the warrior activated his receiver.

"This is Bumblebee, what's your status?" he replied.  
"The ship just picked up a blip of space bridge energy," Wheeljack informed, "over at Optimus Prime's memorial,"

Bumblebee blinked and looked at Arcee.  
"We'll check it out," he replied, cutting the transmission.

* * *

_Daaaang... this chapter was longer than I wanted. lol Oh well! I'm sure you all are happy to finally have a nice long one for once! _

_Have a happy New Years Eve everybody and leave some reviews for me! _


	12. Ahead

_Hey guys!_

_Sorry I was a day late on my update! Busy, busy, busy! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. I decided it was about time to have some Optimus Prime dialogue again. I figure if I'm missing him I'm sure you all are too! :)_

* * *

Chapter 12: Ahead

* * *

For a long while, Elita One stood beside the Optimus Prime memorial and just gazed across over the vast city before her. Its beauty and its life enraptured her spark in a way that only Cybertron could. The peace that rested upon her was so heavy she found herself drifting into a relaxed kind of stupor. It had been such a long time since this sensation of joy and fulfillment had beamed this powerfully from within, and Elita One basked in it.

"Elita,"

Elita startled, blinking and looking about her on alert for who had spoken her name. But no one was there. Her sensors couldn't detect anyone in close enough proximity to have spoke and be heard by her.

"He-hello?" she asked, looking around with suspiciously narrowed optics. It could be that an enemy was cloaked and therefore his spark signature was hidden from her. Elita One prepared to activate her weapons system.

"Elita,"

There it was again! But it was so soft... like a whisper. And this time, Elita One recognized it. Spinning, Elita stared wide eyed up at the statue beside her.

"Optimus?"

The statue was still as before, nothing having changed. Elita touched her head, she wasn't so love sick as to be imagining the sound of his voice, was she? Tense and slightly considered for her sanity, Elita froze moving and stood to just listen. Nothing. Swallowing, she sighed and relaxed. So she had been hearing things. Well, at least there was nothing to worry about. Turning her gaze back into the city Elita began to wonder if she should go out and make herself known soon or if someone would find her.

"Elita,"

AGAIN! THERE IT WAS! Elita's spark raced. It was most distinctly Optimus Prime's voice, and it was as clear as she'd heard everything else in this life. This time, Elita decided to answer. Crazy or not, she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like this, when hearing the sound of her lover's voice.

"Optimus, I hear you," she said, "Where are you?"

"Close your eyes,"

Elita puzzled at the command, but did as she was instructed.

"Only when you are still and at peace will you be able to hear me," he continued gently.

"This... this is amazing," Elita said, hardly able to believe what was happening, "How can I hear you? How... how are you able to do this?" she inquired, so many questions bubbling in her mind.

"I am part of you now Elita," he replied, "...but not only of you,"  
"What do you mean?" Elita asked, curious to know what he was speaking of.  
"Do you recall the vision of us together in the library?" he asked in turn.  
"I do,"  
"Do you remember the book in which I showed you?"

Elita concentrated hard on sifting through her memories. Yes, yes she did recall it. Unlike a dream, where things were hazy and unclear, the vision had been extremely detailed, and she was able to picture the image of the book perfectly.

"I do," she repeated.  
"Find it. It will have the answers you seek," he instructed.

"But the Hall of Records was ransacked... Megatron would have seen to its demise. How will I know where to find it?" she questioned, a string of doubt beginning to spin its way into her spark. There were so many unknowns. She hardly knew where to begin looking for something that she had never actually seen with her real eyes before. Was she to find it in the library like she had seen in the vision? Was it hidden somewhere else, more secret?

No response came... Elita waited and waited, but there was only silence. That was... until the sound of distant engines caught her attention. Turning and glancing down the tower's ramp, Elita perceived two bots coming her way. And two familiar ones at that! She smiled upon recognizing Bumblebee and Arcee. It wasn't mere moments before the two reached the top of the tower and transformed. Bumblebee's big blue eyes went wide in shock, Arcee gasped.

"Elita!" they both said at once.  
"How are you he-?"  
"When did you ge-?"

They spoke together then abruptly stopped to just stare at her. Elita One smiled at them, taking the pair in. Bumblebee had changed since she'd last seen him, his reversed color pattern and the fact that he now could speak being the first things Elita One noticed.

"It is a long story," she said, now approaching, "But first and foremost, I would like it to be known how good it is to see you..." she sighed, smiling thankfully at them. Seeing more of the old team was a relief and a joy.  
"It's... great to see you too..." Arcee smiled, stepping forward but looking uncertain of how to properly greet the legendary femme before her.  
"You both look very well. And Bumblebee, your voice! It's wonderful to hear you again!" Elita beamed. Bumblebee stood a little taller.  
"It's good to be heard again," he replied humbly.  
"So much has happened since I've been away..." Elita said, now turning to the large view of Cybertron and sweeping her hand across the landscape, "All of this.. would have never been possible without you..." she said, "I want you to know how deeply grateful I am for the parts you have played in this war, not only the restoration of this planet, but in your loyalty and faithfulness to the cause. You all have sacrificed so much,"

Both Bumblebee and Arcee exchanged glances before nodding to Elita One. Arcee looked a bit flustered though.  
"Some of us... more than others," Arcee murmured, looking sadly to Bumblebee. Elita knew instantly what the blue femme was referring to and it was possible that Arcee was not certain if anything on the subject of Optimus Prime should be brought up. Elita wasn't so sure either. Bumblebee continued for the both of them.  
"The reward is far greater than any of us could have imagined," he stated, "I imagine it is your wish to have a tour of all that we have been working on in your absence? Also, there are some old faces as well as many new ones for you to meet,"

"I would like that very much," Elita replied softly.  
"Right this way," Bumblebee bowed politely gesturing to the ramp before transforming. Arcee followed suit, followed by Elita One. With some surprise, Elita One realized this was the first time she had transformed since her adventure on earth years ago. She'd almost forgotten what it felt like in vehicular mode. However, all the controls came back to her quickly, for it was second nature, and she motored on behind the two Autobots, eager to see what lie ahead.

* * *

_Short chapter I know, but more is to come tomorrow morning so hang in there! ;) Leave reviews and let me know what you're hoping to have happen in Elita's meeting with the other Autobots! I'm open to suggestions! _


	13. Abundance

_Hello readers!_

_So a couple of you have been asking me a few of the same questions and I just figured I'd answer them for you: _

_First off, Megatron shall most certainly be appearing, and while he is still going to be as intimidating and rough as he was in the series, I decided that in order to properly follow the Predacon's Rising movie ending, I will be portraying Megatron as a neutral party, not an enemy._

_Secondly, will there be a mixture of Autobots and Decepticons from the war returning to Cybertron? YES! Most certainly! I truly believe you will be happy with the bots and cons alike who I am going to bring in! _

_Thirdly, I will **not** be featuring the Predacons in this story, aside from mere mentioning of them once or twice. If you are craving to know what is going on with the Predaking and his Predacons, I have a story in the works called "Long Live the Predaking" and it will be ALL about what's happening with them! I'm super excited to publish it! So be expecting that some time this February! _

_Alright, I think I answered most of your questions! :D Enjoy! _

* * *

Chapter 13: Abundance

* * *

The sights and the smells... the brilliance of everyone and everything around her was like re-experiencing a time of Elita One's past. The magnificence of the buildings about her, and the business of mechs and femmes scurrying about to get to accomplish certain jobs or attend their classes was inspiring. On the drive down the Optimus Prime Memorial Tower, Bumblebee had taken it upon himself to explain to her the schooling system they had put in place to begin educating the newly sparked lives.

Elita One thought their ideas on how to handle the multitudes rather ingenious. Of course, once the next full Solus Moon came around when the Well of Allsparks would put forth hundreds of _more_ lives, their temporary schooling systems would have to expand in order to properly accommodate the growing population. But Cybertron was a living planet. It knew how many lives it could sustain, and it would cease producing so many new bots as soon as its entire landscape was equally inhabited. However, it would be a long while before then... A long while.

"We are headed to the combat training fields," Arcee stated as they drove along, "That is where many of the bots are learning to use their weapons and how to properly defend themselves," she explained.

"We figured," Bumblebee continued, "that while we are all expecting fellow Autobots to be be drawn back here due to the beacon we've put out, there are also many wayward Cons out there who will wish to investigate as well. In order to be properly prepared, we decided it would be best for each of the younglings to be able to defend themselves and fight if necessary. After all, we don't know what we will be expecting from the Cons, now that Megatron has resigned from his position as leader, and Starscream has gone missing,"

Elita slammed on the breaks, squealing to a sudden stop. Bumblebee and Arcee halted hastily afterwards, turning to look at her.

"What?" Elita questioned in shock.

"You... you didn't know?" Bumblebee inquired.

"I did not. Ratchet spoke to me of the Decepticon's defeat, but he did not mention that Megatron still lives, and that their defeat came about by his resignation," she spoke.

"Well, it's more complicated than that... but sort of," Arcee replied.

"It is apparent to me that my knowledge of the situation is lacking significantly in details," Elita responded.

"Don't worry, as soon as the tour is over, we will be sure to fill in all the gaps for you," Bumblebee replied, now turning his vehicle about and continuing on. Arcee and Elita One pulled along after. After a little while of driving, Bumblebee transformed and strode along a road that led to the combat field. Elita and Arcee transformed after him and stood to take in the sight of the large groups of mechs and femmes alike spread throughout the area. Some were in formation, firing weapons on cue, some were sparring with swords, and others were transforming back and forth on command from robot to vehicle mode. Amidst the many bots, one stood alone that caught Elita One's eye.

"Is that-?" she pointed and stared in pleasant surprise.

"It's Ultra Magnus," Bumblebee offered, smiling and gesturing that the femmes follow him.

When the group of three reached the combat ranks, Ultra Magnus noticed their approach immediately and gave a quick order to his troops in training to rest at ease.  
"Bumblebee," he greeted, his optics moving from the yellow and black mech, to the blue femme, and finally to the silver and purple femme standing just behind them. His optics widened.

"Who is this?" he asked, his gaze unwavering from the femme before him. She was breathtakingly beautiful, holding herself in a gracefully authoritative air, but aside from that, she was spark wrenchingly familiar.

Bumblebee and Arcee side stepped out of the way, allowing Elita One to come forward.

"Ultra Magnus... It has been a very long time," she greeted. Ultra Magnus's mouth parted open in a rare show of surprise.  
"Elita One... how can this be?" he asked, stepping forward as he beheld her fully, "You were locked in stasis..."

"I _was_," she responded with a nod. Elita One's height reached the top of Ultra Magnus's shoulder as they stood facing each other and the two locked in a friendly gaze. Elita's gaze wandered over her old acquaintance, remembering well his proud services under Optimus Prime. It was the sight of his replaced hand that caught her off guard. The hook like substitute he had been hiding ever so slightly behind his back. Whether this was because he was self conscious over it, or a mere habit, Elita was unsure so she decided it best not to bring it up. In the next moment, Magnus lifted his good hand up to salute her in a professional manner.

"At ease..." Elita replied, smiling at him in some amusement. After all these years, even after the war was over, Ultra Magnus still hadn't lost his serious sense of professionalism and respect.

"This is nothing short of a shock to me," he said at last, "I cannot comprehend it,"

"I understand your struggle," Elita replied softly, "But I assure you, it is me,"

"And... I gather, you have been aware of the circumstances before you?" he inquired.

"Mostly. There are a few details I have yet to be given, but yes," Elita said, looking down at the ground as her mind took a turn towards Optimus Prime once more. There was hardly a moment that she didn't think about him, even as she took in the over abundance of order and peace around her. It only served to constantly remind her of _him_.

"May I offer my condolences...? Optimus Prime was the greatest leader that ever lived," Ultra Magnus said. Elita looked up at him with a small smile.

"Yes... yes he was," she replied thoughtfully. She was still debating on whether or not it should be shared that Optimus did in fact live within her spark... somehow.. some way. Elita One told herself she would share this knowledge as soon as she herself fully understood it and could explain it so others may understand and believe.

It was an unappealing prospect to think that if she couldn't back up her claims she may be looked at like the crazy femme who was so stricken by her lover's loss that she still refused to acknowledge that he had perished.

"Do you like what you have seen so far?" Ultra Magnus inquired, jogging Elita out of her musings.  
"Oh yes, most certainly," she replied quickly, "It is amazing... As I've said to Bumblebee and Arcee already... I am so pleased to know you all remained faithful to the cause through the thick and thin till the very end... My spark grieves to know I was unable to be a part of it," she admitted. Ultra Magnus hesitated, appearing unsure how to respond. Luckily, Bumblebee saved him.

"We should leave you to continue your training of these fine looking troops," he said, gesturing to the bots in ranks behind them, "There is much more Elita One has to see, but we shall reunite tonight after the day is at its end," the warrior stated.

"Very well. Enjoy the rest of your tour," Ultra Magnus said, nodding respectfully before taking a backwards step and readdressing his troops. Bumblebee and Arcee both transformed and led the way for Elita One towards the center of the city.

"We will take you to see Bulkhead and his construction crew next, followed by the repairs taking place in the Hall of Records," Bumblebee announced pleasantly as they drove along. Elita's spark leapt in excitement at the mention of the Hall of Records. What condition was it in? Would the book in which she sought be hidden there? She would simply have to wait and find out...

* * *

_So there you have it!_

_ Elita has met with Ultra Magnus! Next chapter she will see Bulkhead and Smokescreen, followed later that night by Wheeljack and Knockout. Hope you enjoyed the update and please PLEASE leave some more yummy reviews! :) _


	14. Assistance

_Hey Transformer Fans!_

_Any of you also happen to be fans of the new Disney movie Frozen? If so, you might be interested in clicking onto my account page and checking out my story "__**Tales From the Southern Isles**__!" I'm updating it every other day along side this fic and would love to find out if any of you enjoy it! :) _

* * *

Chapter 14: Assistance

* * *

Bulkhead hadn't changed a bit. He was still the same old, big, powerful, tender sparked Wrecker that Elita One remembered. And his learning pupils not only respected him, but seemed to absolutely adore him. Being able to watch the class taking place, and progress being made at the same time was an absolute thrill to Elita One. She couldn't have pictured the hard work of repairs being a more happy sight than the one she witnessed now.

"Your work is absolutely marvelous," Elita One praised to the Wrecker, "And your students adore you. I could not have pictured a more promising future for our race than the one I am seeing be built right now,"

"Thank you," Bulkhead replied humbly with a large grin, "It is my greatest wish to do the Prime proud, and hearing those words from his counterpart makes me feel like I am accomplishing what I set out to do,"

"You are," Elita assured, putting a tender hand on the big mech's forearm. Her gaze then swiveled to the students around her, "Why don't you introduce to me some of your learners?" she asked eagerly.

"Certainly. Longarm! Hoist! Mixmaster and Grindor, can I have your attention for a moment!" the large green Wrecker hollered. The four students all turned heads towards their teacher and did as instructed, focusing themselves on what was about to be said. Elita smiled, taking in the sight of each one of their eager faces, and remembering well when she too used to feel so passionate about her own job. It had been casted to her, but she had enjoyed it none the less. However, her own contentedness did not prevent her from seeing the discontent of those around her, nor blind her from realizing the true control the caste system held over her people. It merely gave her the desire to see others be free to have that same passion and excitement doing the jobs _they_ wanted.

"This is Elita One, counterpart to the great Optimus Prime and a legendary warrior herself. She shall be given the utmost respect during her stay," Bulkhead called up to his students. Each of the four nodded right away, Hoist even lifted an arm to wave down to her before Longarm slapped it away to give his friend a scolding look. Hoist responded to the harsh glare by giving a nice shove to Longarm's face. Grindor and Mixmaster both sniggered at the spectacle before paying attention to the femme below. Elita One grinned.

"It is wonderful to meet you all! This is great progress I see being made by all of you. Keep up the amazing work!" she encouraged, even as the fight between Longarm and Hoist escalated.

"They are honored to make your acquaintance I'm sure," Bulkhead grinned awkwardly.

"I can tell," Elita replied with an amused grin.

"We have one more stop to make," Bumblebee now spoke up, from where he and Arcee had been standing patiently in the background.

"Yes, the Hall of Records. I am eager to see it," Elita replied readily, "It was wonderful to see you again Bulkhead," she said, nodding to him before taking her leave and transforming.

"You as well your grace," Bulkhead replied quickly. As soon as Elita, Bumblebee and Arcee had driven away, Bulkhead eyed up at Longarm and Hoist, in whom were now causing a large disturbance.

"Hey, knock it off!" he shouted at them.

...

The Hall of Records was not quite as Elita One recalled it, but it wasn't in shambles. It appeared as if it had been restored as one of the first buildings, no doubt by Bulkhead and his crew upon their arrival.

The new features Elita One spotted were completely different than the original, but they weren't awful. Still, a part of her longed to see the same Hall of Records from her past. After some consideration, she decided it was silly to wish for things of long ago when it was impossible to stop the changes that took place through the ages. She would have to learn to embrace and enjoy the progressions of society and the bots around her.

Upon transforming at the entrance, she took a deep breath and sighed, letting Bumblebee and Arcee enter first. Upon entering, it took all of a split second for Elita to notice just how much was changed. Holo shelves were all in different places, and desks and sitting areas were all rearranged. Elita forced herself to take in the scenery around her without allowing that small pang of remorse grip her spark. Everything she was most familiar with was gone. No one was to blame of course, it's just how things were going to be from now on.

Bumblebee and Arcee's optics fell over onto Elita, and she could feel their gazes, so she nodded and smiled lightly to hide the true emotions of sorrow she felt.

"It's very nice," she complimented, "I take it the library was in serious need of repairs,"

"It was in shambles when we got here. Optimus himself made certain it was the first building Bulkhead begun reconstructing. Of course... he wasn't here to see it's conclusion... but I hope he wouldn't be too displeased... " Arcee replied tentatively.

"No, not at all. It's wonderful," Elita assured, sending a gentle smile the smaller blue femmes way, "It's just far different than I expected," she admitted, now taking several steps forward to analyze all that she saw around her.

"ELITA ONE!?"

She jumped upon hearing her name shouted and turned to seek the person who was calling to her. When her optics finally found him, she noted a young looking mech, standing at the top of the stairs with his hands raised in the air and a shocked expression plastered all over his face.

"Are my optics malfunctioning!?" the mech questioned, descending the stair ramp hastily.

Bumblebee and Arcee both chuckled, exchanging amused glances.  
"They are not," Arcee said, "This is Elita One. Elita One... meet Smokescreen,"

"Oh my gosh!" Smokescreen gaped, a huge smile on his face as he approached her.  
"I never thought- How are you- This is amazing! It's such an honor!" Smokescreen was practically busting at the creases with excitement.

Elita blinked, a bit overwhelmed by the young mech's exuberance but also greatly flattered by it. She opened her mouth to reply but Smokescreen motored on, perfectly happy to do most all of the talking.

"You are an absolute legend! I read all about your battles along side Optimus Prime and your secret task force of femme spies... You practically invented the meaning for the word recon! I can't believe you're standing here! How is this even possible?!" Smokescreen blabbered on, throwing his hands up in the air and gesturing back and forth from Bumblebee to Elita One.

"It is a long story," Elita responded, "But I would be most honored to tell you, as soon as I have finished looking through the archives. It is my desire to see if a certain item is present," she informed, turning to look curiously through the nearest racks of holobooks. She had not forgotten the quest Optimus Prime had given her to find the book on the Well of Allsparks in which she'd seen in her vision. It was her top priority at the moment, and it was imperative that she find it.

"Of course! Can I be of any assistance?" Smokescreen beamed. Elita considered refusing on account of the mech being just a tad bit overbearing, but the hopeful look on the mech's face was too precious to disappoint.

"I would appreciate that very much," she agreed, nodding to him.

"It would be my pleasure! What can I help you with?" Smokescreen inquired, jogging forward to walk along side her eagerly.

Elita One smiled, deciding that despite the mech's excitable attitude, he was actually quite pleasant. She doubted he would be of much help to her, but he would be useful to have close to her to answer a few questions she had...

* * *

_It was a short chapter, I know. I'm sorry! But I'm doing my best to get these out as often as possible, and as result I unfortunately don't have the time to do very long updates. However, I shall endeavor for my next chapter to be decently long, as a lot needs to be covered. _

_More fan boy Smokescreen coming up! :) Leave a review for me! _


	15. Anticipation

_Hey guys!  
Sorry about the delay in getting this new chapter up! I took a couple days break and worked on a few other stories I'm doing instead. ANYWAY. Hope my incompetence is forgivable! :)_

_You all should be quite happy with this chapter though. It's super long and I'm working hard on improving my writing skills. I want the quality of my work to be just as pleasing as the content._

* * *

Chapter 15: Anticipation

* * *

"I'm looking for an ancient history holobook on the Well of Allsparks," Elita One informed as her gaze skirted over a near bookshelf. It was becoming later in the day and more and more younglings were leaving the library after their hard hours of work. Some lingered behind, but those who did, stayed quiet and kept to themselves. In short, the library had quickly fallen silent. Smokescreen glanced around, noticing the shift in the atmosphere as he frowned in thought.

"Hmm... well, I'm sorry to say, but our stock on Cybertron history is a little on the short side..." he admitted sadly, "After this place was attacked during the war, Megatron stole nearly all the ancient texts that we had... We believe most of the information he took was installed within his ship, the _Nemesis's _databank. However, most of the information is encoded and it will be some time yet before we are able to get the texts translated," he explained.

"The only Con we have on our disposal isn't much of a techie genius and therefore isn't any help to us at all in that respect. Ratchet is the one working to try and decode as much of the info as he can, but it's slow going," Smokescreen shrugged, "Makes us wish we hadn't lost track of Soundwave..." he admitted with a nervous laugh. At that, Elita blinked and turned her gaze to look at the young mech.

"You said: the only Con on your disposal... what do you mean? What became of the Decepticons after the war? Were most of them exterminated or do you keep them imprisoned?" she inquired.  
"Well... let's see... After Bee killed Megatron, we took the Nemesis under our command and accidentally trapped Soundwave into the Shadowzone, and Starscream and Shockwave escaped. The rest of the drones and even Knock Out decided to switch sides shortly after," Smokescreen began.  
"Wait... wait!" Elita held up a hand, "Bumblebee told me that Megatron was currently missing..." she stated skeptically, her optics narrowed in confusion.  
"Ahh yes, well, the story continues..." Smokescreen cleared his throat, "Forgive me if this is confusing to you. I don't know how long you've been away or what you already know, so I'll try to make this as simple as possible," he promised with a gentle smile. Elita cocked a brow, putting an impatient hand on her hip.

"Some time before I myself arrived on earth, it was discovered that Megatron had injected his spark with Dark Energon," Smokescreen began.

"Dark Energon is the life blood of Unicron," Elita said, her optics widening.  
"Yes! You are right!" Smokescreen nodded, "It's because of this that he's pretty much able to live through anything. Even after he's supposedly died, Unicron's life force is still eternal and therefore it brings him back to life. Megatron is practically immortal,"

Elita One's spark sank dramatically within her chamber. This was the most horrible news she could have possibly heard and she reached a hand up to her chest, where she contemplated the cruelty of that injustice. Megatron got to live forever, but her beloved Optimus Prime had had to become one with the Allspark long before his time? It... it just wasn't fair. Smokescreen instantly noted the sad expression that had befallen upon the magnificent femme's features.

"But wait... Elita One... there is more," Smokescreen assured gently. It was then that the spunky mech disclosed the entire account of the final battle here for Cybertron. He explained each and every detail that puzzled her while also giving a highly exciting version of all of the accounts, leading up eventually to Megatron's sudden change of spark an Optimus Prime's noble sacrifice. When he had finished, Elita retired to a near by chair to process all that had been said. Her mind was spinning around in circles with all the shared information but Smokescreen didn't give her too much time to over think things. Soon he was asking plenty questions of his own.

"Say, I've been wondering, how is it that you missed out on all of this...? If you don't mind me asking?" he inquired, sitting down across from her. Elita sighed and sent him a small smile.

"Now that the war is over, and I don't believe I am in danger anymore, I think it is safe to reveal to you a secret that I've had to keep for a very long time from everybot save for an exceptional few," Elita stated. Smokescreen's optics widened eagerly in anticipation.

"Have you ever heard of a spark power before?" Elita inquired gently. Smokescreen slowly shook his head.

"A spark power is when the Well of Allsparks places inside of a bot's spark a special ability before they are born. Over time the rare power begins to manifest and the bot who carries the burdon of whatever ability they've been gifted with must learn to control it. I am one of these rare bots... made even rarer by the fact that most gifted bots were offlined in the war," Elita explained. Smokescreen continued to stare at her in absolute wonder.

"No... way..." he breathed. Elita laughed.  
"Now now, close your mouth," she ordered, "Don't look at me like that," she blushed.  
"What... what can you do? What's the power? Are all the gifts the same?" he asked.  
"No, no. They are different... Mine is the ability to stop time for a short period," Elita answered.  
"No way!" Smokescreen repeated. Elita laughed again.  
"Yes, yes... it seems far fetched I know, but it is true. It is because of this power that I've had to keep myself hidden from the Decepticons. It's happened many a time where they've attempted to try to use my powers for their own benefits,"  
"That's... that's aweful!" Smokescreen exclaimed. Elita couldn't help but be charmed by the young mech's exuberance about anything and everything that fascinated him.  
"Yes very..." Elita agreed. She then proceeded to give Smokescreen the entire account of her near death experieince with Starscream and the Decepticons. It was Optimus Prime who had saved her... naturally... and it had been the last time she'd seen him alive...

When it came to that thought, Elita's spark fell. Her shift in mood from jovial and open to dark and gloomy caught Smokescreen by surprise, but he assessed the cause of change right away. Clearing his throat, the speeder stood up.  
"Perhaps you would like to continue our search for that book of yours? Might as well make sure it's not here before we start looking elsewhere," he suggested. It was a good suggestion and Elita One accepted, eager to get her mind off of her lost lover.

...

Bumblebee waited down below with Arcee, leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest as he watched the blue motorcycle femme inspect the work of the younglings who had left just moments ago. Bumblebee's optics followed Arcee around with a warm interest, finding fascination in seeing her so insistant that everything was in its exact place. It was one of her more endearing qualities... to have everything as perfect as possible.

When Arcee finished her inspections and turned around she was caught off guard by the warm look which Bumblebee had fixed on her.  
"What?" she asked, smirking at him. Bumblebee blinked, the expression suddenly gone and replaced with embarrassment.  
"Uh.. nothing. Nothing," he replied, "Just.. watching," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly.  
"Watching huh? See anything interesting?" she snorted. Bumblebee felt his cheek plating flush with heat.  
"Nothing I haven't seen before," he responded carefully, "But none the less... yes... very interesting,"  
Arcee laughed, a beautiful sound to Bumblebee's audio receptors. She walked over towards him and for a moment, his engine stalled, but then she merely leaned against the wall next to him and Bumblebee berated himself for getting so heated up over nothing. Arcee would be the last bot to flirt, considering her past history with partners. It would take a lot of time for her to get over her previous losses, but it was time that Bumblebee inwardly decided he was willing to wait.  
"Now that Elita One is here... I have a feeling things will go even smoother. She can help with some of the classes and her wisdom will be key in aiding us to make good future decisions for Cybertron," Arcee said thoughtfully.  
"No doubt Team Prime will have much to discuss tonight after the classes are over," Bumblebee replied. Arcee smiled.  
"I'm excited...to see what kind of greatness Cybertron will be brought to once again," she admitted.  
"Me too," Bumblebee responded, fixing a gentle gaze back on the blue femme at his side.

...

After much searching, Elita One and Smokescreen found all attempts at finding their elusive book to be futile.  
"Well... I guess the next step is to phone Ratchet and ask him to be on the look out for coded information about this Book of the Well of Allsparks," Smokescreen shrugged. Elita resented having to give up but they had checked every holoshelf and every holobook within the library.  
"Very well," Elita resigned with a sigh.  
"As it is, all the classes will have ended by now," Smokescreen stated, "The original members of Team Prime will be gathering inside the Prime Institute. Its a giant school where we've been rebuilding to serve as a massive living space for the team as well as our students," he explained. Elita's curiosity was perked.  
"I can't wait to see it," she expressed as Smokescreen led her down the ramp to the bottom floor of the library.

"You both finally ready?" Bumblebee asked, now leaning off the wall.  
"I am so terribly sorry to have kept you waiting," Elita replied, "I was not prepared for the amount of time that took,"  
"Don't worry about it," Bumblebee smiled easily.  
"We didn't mind waiting," Arcee assured, "The rest of the team is gathered, anticipating to see you again,"  
"Well I don't wish to hold them in suspense any longer," Elita replied with a smile. Smokescreen led the way out of the Hall of Records where once outside, each of them transformed and drove down the road.

...

The Prime Institute was extremely large; larger than the Hall of Records, and towering above every other building for miles. It was that way so that younglings who sought to be taught always knew where to go for help and for guidance. During the drive, Elita One had been informed that not all younglings sparked from the Well of Allsparks upon Optimus Prime's sacrifice had been found. They had spread to all the distant corners of the planet, and while Team Prime sought hard to locate each of them, they knew it was likely that many still had not yet been detected. The bot in charge of locating these lost lives was Wheeljack. Along with teaching his pupils what they needed to know of piloting and engineering, the Wheeljack used the Nemesis as a search vessel that scanned the planet below for untitled life sources to recruit those of the younglings that were located.

When the group of Autobots reached the entrance to the Prime Institute, all transformed to stare into the massive column lined hall before them. The sound of laughter and multiple conversations happening at once echoed down the hall into Elita One's audio sensors. It was in this moment that Elita realized exactly how many children she was surrounded by. Sure, the younglings seemed like adults in height and sizes, but their minds were naive and in need of much nurturing. Team Prime had a huge responsibility on their hands...  
"Ladies first," Bumblebee said, gesturing for Elita and Arcee to enter. Arcee took the lead, since Elita was new, and the four bots walked into the building. The hall was very long but down the stretch were multiple side doors that led to different rooms. However, if you walked straight you would meet a ramp that lifted you to the second and third floors of the structure. It was the second large door way from off of the hall that Arcee led them into and Elita was met with the sight of a huge banquet room. There was a table large enough to fit twenty transformers stretched from one side of the room to another, absolutely covered with delicious looking energon cubes, and half of the place settings were already occupied. The moment Elita One entered, Ultra Magnus stood up, and upon his rise, so did Bulkhead, Wheeljack, several mechs and femmes Elita did not recognize... and then... was that... Knock Out?!

"Elita One," Magnus greeted, "It is an honor to have you join us this evening. Please, take a seat," he said, gesturing to an empty chair on his left. Elita One smiled and stepped forward towards the chair offered. Once she was seated, Ultra Magnus gestured to the bots around them.  
"Some of these faces I'm sure you already know, but for those that are unfamiliar to you, allow me to do the introductions," Magnus stated. Elita nodded that he proceed as at the other end of the table, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Arcee took their seats.

"Aside from Team Prime we have our new members..." Magnus began, pointing first towards a red and orange mech who smiled charmingly, "This is Rodimus," then Magnus pointed to a icy, leanly built light blue mech, who seemed to be practically jittering in his seat, "Blur," followed by a set of twins in which were identical in every way save for their color schemes, one being dark red and black, the other being a golden yellow. "Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker,"

The twins both winked at her at the same time, giving off distinct clues to their spunk and attitude right away. Those were trouble makers alright. Elita One could tell.

Magnus then hesitated, but finally gestured to the last mech remaining. This one, Elita definitely recognized.  
"And lastly... we have a Decepticon turned Autobot... medical officer-"  
"Knock Out," Elita finished with a cocked brow towards the ruby red mech's way. Knock Out shifted in his seat uncomfortably, an awkward and extremely nervous expression painted on his face. Magnus blinked in some surprise.  
"We're acquainted," Elita offered. That was all that needed to be said. She would determine later whether or not she found the ex-Con medic worthy to keep Autobot company or not. To ease the sudden tension in the room, Elita smiled tightly and nodded to Knock Out.  
"I look forward to getting to know each of you," she said, her gaze moving back down the line of young mechs, "Please... dig in," she encouraged, gesturing to the large plates of energon delights before them.

Truth be told, she had not noticed how low she was on energy until she saw the food and drink before her. It was quite the feast, and Elita couldn't help but feel for the first time in a long time... a sensation of being home. Being with these bots, old friends and new dawned within her a sense of companionship. As they sat and talked about all the things in which she needed to be caught up with, and discussed funny stories of the days freshly passed, as well as stories from the days of old, all the sorrow of change slowly melted away. Instead of dreading lie ahead, Elita One was bubbling with anticipation for what the next day would hold.

* * *

_There you go! A nice long, eventful chapter! Are you guys happy with the bots that I've brought in? Don't worry, more of your favorites will be brought in as well! Up next, more Optimus/Elita dream time! _

_If you're interested in knowing what I have in store for you with my upcoming story "Long Live the Predaking" go to my account page and find "STORIES STATUSES" It is below there that I have listed the characters that I will be bringing into it, along with a couple plot ideas. Just thought I'd get yall even more excited! Hehe._


	16. Accommodations

_Hello all! Thanks for your reviews! They are, as usual, much appreciated! The story is going to get super interesting very soon! While Elita One is going to remain my primary character, I will be branching out steadily towards other characters as well, since I know all of you have your favorites, and I do too!_

_Also, quick heads up. I know the time terms for transformer universes are practically all different, but in this story these are the units of time which I've selected to use:  
breem: 10 minutes  
cycle: an hour  
mega-cycle: a day  
stellar-cycle: a year (or what's a year for transformers anyway!) _

_Hope that helps. _

* * *

Chapter 16: Accommodations

* * *

Elita One lay down atop the berth she had been provided with, extremely grateful for the nice berthroom and for the energon she'd been given just a couple cycles ago. After such a long, eventful day, Elita was perfectly happy to relax and get some rest.

However, as she lie quietly, thinking to herself of all that had happened that day, her processor stayed wide awake with many different worries and anxieties streaming around.

She still hadn't found the book on the Well of Allsparks that Optimus had told her to find that morning, and she hadn't even begun to search for a potential student for Ratchet. Now that she was here to work with the others in completing and supervising what all needed to be done, there was no telling how busy she would become within these next couple of mega-cycles. Elita knew she had to remain on task. No matter what was being required of her by the others, Optimus's requests were the utmost precious to her, and she would do his bidding as long as he asked it.

_Oh Optimus... how I miss you... _Elita closed her optics and thought of him. It had been a countless number of times that her thoughts had returned to her lover through the course of the mega-cycle and now... all she wanted was to bathe herself in memories of him once more. Slowly but surely, Elita One fell into recharge.

()()()

"Do you like the accommodations?"  
"Hmm?" Elita blinked, clearing her head and looking forward again towards the massive mech who stood across from her. His bright blue and red armor glimmered in the light haze of the room and his enormous bulk took up nearly half the berthroom which they were in.

"Your mind was wandering again," his voice thrummed.  
"I'm sorry Optimus. Can't seem to recall what I was thinking about..." Elita apologized hastily, standing up from the berth which she'd been sitting on and walking towards him.  
"What was your question?" she inquired.  
"I asked if you liked the accommodations," Optimus repeated warmly receiving the femme's hand in his own and drawing her close.  
"Oh, yes, very much," Elita replied readily smiling brightly up at her lover's close face.  
"Today was a difficult one for you," Optimus said, his blue optics searching intently into her own.  
"Yes... it was," she confessed with a sigh. The Prime brought her hand to his chest where he held it firmly.

"This wasn't the outcome I had anticipated... but you will survive," he promised gently, a tender sympathy in his gaze.  
"I don't know how to when I'm apart from you. I mean I can function... yes, but my spark... it gets so distracted. Half the time I'm overwhelmed with pain at the very idea of not having you with me," Elita grimaced, her optics suddenly glossing with tears. Optimus searched her face with mirrored pain in his own expression.  
"I'm here now," he replied tenderly, reaching his arms carefully around her to bring her into a tight embrace against his chest. Elita attempted to blink back the tears in her optics but it was hard. The feeling of Optimus Prime's arms wrapped comfortingly around her was so wonderful a sensation... such a relief... as if he'd been a part missing from her for so long and was now finally rejoined, that joy threatened to burst her spark chamber. Uncontrollable sobs began to leave her throat as he held her.  
"Shhh, It's alright," Optimus whispered, his hot breath washing down her neck. Elita leaned harder into him, holding him as tight as a femme her size could hold a mech like him.

"Come here," Optimus rumbled, now moving to lift her up into his arms. In one easy movement, Elita's peds were off the ground and she found herself being carried back over to the berth. Optimus sat down, leaning back against the wall while still cradled her in his arms.  
"You are such a strong femme... so very strong, but you must trust me," he murmured, his mouth softly brushing against Elita's temple as he spoke. She sighed, calming herself and allowing her body to melt against his.  
"I trust you," she breathed, "I trust you..."

There was a long moment of silence where the two remained locked in their peaceful embrace. Elita felt like she could remain in his hold forever be perfectly content. However, there was one thing that irked her memory.  
"I didn't find it..." she said, lifting her head off his chest to look at him in the eye. Optimus understood what she was speaking of right away.  
"I had considered that the book may no longer be within the Hall of Records. The Decepticons must have taken it," he stated, "If all other attempts to find the book fail, you must confront Megatron. He will know its location," he instructed.

Elita grew tense.  
"Confront Megatron?" she questioned, now looking at him in horror. Optimus cocked his head.  
"Yes,"  
"But... he's mad..." she stuttered.  
"Have the Autobots not yet told you of his change of spark?" he inquired.  
"Well yes but-"  
"Then there is nothing to fear," Optimus replied, "You are the most skilled femme I have ever lain optics on and I have every confidence you can take care of yourself. However, if you are still doubtful about Megatron's true change, which I myself have witnessed, then take a couple members from the Autobot team to go with you," he stated. Elita glanced down uncertainly. She felt bad for questioning Optimus like this when he was obviously so much more wise then she, but it couldn't be helped. She had worries and anxieties just like any other bot, regardless if Optimus was her lover or not.  
"Well... even if he has changed... who says he will want to tell us the location of the book? What will make him talk?" she asked.  
"You will tell him that Optimus Prime has requested it, and no further questions need be asked," Optimus replied. Elita locked eyes with the Prime and just stared at him for a while.  
"Alright," she consented finally, shaking her head in resignation to her task. She couldn't believe she was going to waltz right up to Megatron, the Decepticon War Lord, and demand information from him... but if Ratchet couldn't manage to locate the book, then there wouldn't be any other choice. Optimus smiled and held her closer.  
"All will be well," he assured, rubbing his hand smoothly down her back,

"Trust me..."

()()()

When Elita One awoke she could have sworn she still felt the arms of her lover locked around her waist and the echo of his last words ringing in her audios. However, upon turning over she realized it was only herself in the berthroom and that a new mega-cycle had begun.

* * *

_Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter out! The next one will be out much faster though! Look for it tomorrow! :) _

_Leave some reviews if you would be so kind! _


	17. Agenda

_Hey guys! As promised, the next chapter is up today! Yippee! Sorry for the length. I had short time to write it and plus not much needed happen in this chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 17: Agenda

* * *

Every Autobot from Team Prime had assembled in the main room of the Prime Sanctuary, and were in the middle of some sort of debate when Elita One entered to find them.

At her appearance, all conversation came to an abrupt halt and each of the Autobots stared at her. Ultra Magnus spoke first.  
"Good morning to you," he greeted, coming forward to bow his head respectfully, "We were just discussing the agenda for the day," he explained.

"I see," Elita replied, smiling at the faces around her, "Is it too soon to inquire what agenda has been chosen for me?" she inquired.  
"None has yet been chosen for you milady," Bulkhead spoke up.  
"We figured perhaps you would like to be the one to choose which station you'd best like to help with," Bumblebee added. Elita nodded readily.  
"I'm willing to help where I am most needed," she expressed, "What are my options?"

"Well, we have a multiple set of operations, some of which we showed you yesterday," Bumblebee explained, "The other roll you could have is with Wheeljack aboard the _Nemesis_. You would aid him in helping find more sparklings lost in Cybertron's wilderness and bringing them back to this capital,"

Elita could honestly say she would be happy to help with that. Looking over to the smaller white mech called Wheeljack, Elita had no doubt that she could manage to get along with him. She had been told by Arcee the prior night that Wheeljack was used to being a loner and that all this responsibility with the sparklings was getting to him. Elita would enjoy helping him to soothe his teacher anxieties.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she responded, "If Wheeljack would have me aboard his ship..." she said, looking questioningly to the smaller white mech.

Wheeljack shrugged, "Hey if you wanna come I don' have any problems with that," he stated.  
"Wonderful. What time does the ship depart?" Elita inquired.  
"In about four breems," he replied.  
"I will be there," Elita promised before looking over to Bumblebee, "Before I go I would like to be put into contact with Ratchet over the matter of the book I am seeking," she informed.

"Sure, I'll get right on that," Bumblebee replied, now stepping out of the room and away from the group.  
"If you need help with anything, don't hesitate to contact me on the team com. line," Magnus instructed, giving Elita a farewell nod before turning out of the room himself.

Arcee stepped up beside Elita One once most of the mechs had left the room.  
"Most of the sparklings that are found tend to be scared and very untrusting. Wheeljack can be a gentle mech but I think it will be a big help having you there with him to help get the sparklings' confidence," she said.

"I will do my best," Elita replied with a nod. In that instant, Smokescreen came running into the room.  
"Elita One, Ratchet is on line for you,"

...

"It's only been one mega-cycle and it already seems like forever since we last spoke," Elita said, smiling at the on screen image of the medic before her. The communications room was nice and big with plenty of space and machines with enough power to maintain connection with planetary sources billions of miles away.  
"A lot has happened to you since we parted no doubt. How do you like the reconstruction taking place? Was the Hall of Records to your liking?" Ratchet inquired pleasantly.

"It was different... Everything is a slight bit different, but it is all for the best and I enjoy seeing the progress being made," Elita responded.

"Very good," Ratchet nodded, "Now what is this business about a book? Bumblebee mentioned something about it,"

"Ah yes, well," Elita cleared her throat an glanced around the empty communications room, hoping no one was over hearing.  
"I... I'm looking for an ancient text on the Well of Allsparks. It's presumed that the Decepticons stole it along with the rest of the information they took from the Hall. I was told you have been going through and decoding the information in attempt to restore it... and I was hoping that if you come across anything relating to the Well of Allsparks, you will notify me," she explained.

"Why certainly," Ratchet obliged, "But tell me, what brought on this sudden interest about the Well of Allsparks?" he asked.

Elita smiled.  
"_He_ did,"  
"Ah... I see," Ratchet nodded, "What did _he_ say?"  
"He told me to find this book... I saw it in one of my visions. I don't know what's in it, or why it's important but if _he_ asked me to find it, I know it should be my main priority," she responded passionately.  
"Understood. I will do my best to find it. In the meantime, what will you be busying yourself with?" Ratchet inquired curiously.

"I am going to aid Wheeljack in his mission to locate more of the new sparklings that were dispersed all over Cybertron," Elita replied.  
"Sounds productive," Ratchet commented, pausing before adding, "Any sparklings catch your optic in particular?"

Elita smiled.  
"For you? No not yet, but I'm sure I will find some soon," Elita promised.  
"Mmm. Well, we will see," Ratchet grumbled. To Elita, it was clear that he was more excited about the possibility of having a pupil with him in that lab than he cared to admit, and merely acted grouchy on the matter to hide that fact. She grinned knowingly.

"I will speak with you later," she said. Ratchet nodded and Elita cut the transmission out.

It was time to get over to the _Nemesis_.

* * *

_There you guys go! Next chapter will be out within the next couple days! _


End file.
